Pure-Blood Promises
by risswrites
Summary: What if Hermione Granger was a pure-blood? What if she had been betrothed to Draco Malfoy since she was a child? What if she was supposed to become Harry's friend, just like Draco was supposed to? What if she knew, one day, she would have to betray him? And what if, she didn't want to pretend anymore...
1. Prologue

Hallo everyone! Basically this is a rewrite of the first Harry Potter novel, the Sorcerer's (or Philosopher's) Stone. However, it is told in third person from mostly Hermione's POV and instead of being a muggleborn, she is a pure-blood like Draco. The two have been best friends since birth and know that when they get to school, they're going to have to befriend Harry Potter for all the wrong reasons. However, as Hermione begins her studies, she starts to question everything she's ever learned. I hope you guys enjoy! If you like the story, or have any questions/concerns/or want to tell me it's just awful, let me know! Hope you all have a fantastic New Year's Eve!

M. Burns

* * *

><p>Prologue: Two Years Prior<p>

"Twelve! Thirteen! Twenty-five! Forty-three! Seventy-seven! A hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" Hermione yells into the yard, knowing Draco would complain once she found him since she skipped a few numbers and "didn't give him enough time". He was always complaining when he didn't get his way, the spoiled prat. But regardless, the two were friends which meant Hermione needed to at least try to enjoy his company.

Running from the back porch, the young bushy haired girl glances around the yard. It was huge, but she knew Draco and knew he liked to hide in predicable places. The first place she checks was the tree house they had begged their mothers to create one afternoon while their fathers were at work. "Gotcha!" She says as she opens the door, however she finds it empty unlike the last time they played. "Hmm." The nine year old climbs back down the steps and glances around the yard. Although ginormous, the yard was rather plain.

Besides the tree house, the yard had only a small garden in the left corner and the rest of trees that led back into the forest that surrounded the manor. She ran in between the trees on the outskirts of the yard, however she found them to be Draco free. Feelings confused, Hermione suddenly wondered if the little weasel had wandered inside. She glances back at the manor, seeing the great brick walls that climbed high in the sky.

Hermione enjoyed her time at the manor, whenever her mother and father fancied a trip here. She enjoyed the long hallways and beautiful interior. Her favorite room being their library. One day she too hoped she'd have a manor as pretty as this one.

When her eyes wandered back down the wall, they rested on their back porch and the surrounding hedges. Beneath the porch, Hermione noticed as a flash of silver shone in the sunlight and she smiled. Running at top speed, she stopped and knelt down to where the wood made a crisscrossed design. And there, hiding in the darkness, was a boy of equal age, with pale blonde hair, and even paler skin. "Found you." Hermione smiled just as Draco gave her a face and stuck his tongue at her. Skipping over to the side of the porch, she extended a hand, helping him out.

"Do you want to play another round?" He asked, the two walking the outskirts of the property, however Hermione shook her head.

"It's too hard to play inside and too easy to play outside." She frowned and kicked a few rocks around. The pale prince nodded in agreement.

"It is getting a bit boring. Why don't we go inside? If we're good and stay quiet in the library, I'm sure our parents won't yell." Draco suggested. The two children grinned at one another and walked as quiet as they could into the manor. Both knew they weren't supposed to be inside. It was a beautiful day out and both their mothers worried if they didn't get enough sunlight, their growth would be stunted or something of the sort. However, they had managed a good two hours outside and both wanted to go back to the comforts of their books.

"Shh, this way." Draco put his finger to his lips and they rounded a corner. Their fathers were both out, at work at the ministry or something, however they had no idea where their mothers could be.

Hermione grabbed her friend's hand to make him stop for a moment. "Do you think they're in the den?" She asked.

Draco scrunched his face and nodded. "I believe so."

"Won't we have to walk passed them then?"

Draco's grey eyes sparkled for a moment. "Not if you know the secret passages." The two giggled quietly and Hermione followed closely behind Draco as they headed to an ordinary cupboard. Hermione, slightly confused, took a step back as Draco opened the door and slipped inside without a sound. When she didn't continue after him, he stuck his head out with a look as if to say, _are you coming? _

Without another word, she took a step forward and found herself entering in after him.

"How did you find this?"

"The house is loaded with secret passage ways. I found the first one day after I was sent to my room. Turns out there was one under my bed, you see! So I started searching for them. Found this one just the other day, now come on!" He hurried ahead of Hermione and she had to jog a bit to keep up. The corridor they followed along was pitch black and Hermione grabbed the back of Draco's cloak in order to keep up. They'd been following the small passage for around five minutes they they heard voices. Hermione was about to speak when Draco hushed her quietly. "We're in the den," Draco whispered. "Hidden behind a picture frame. Don't speak." Draco knew his friend had difficulty whispering. He figured it would be better to not say anything rather than have her attempt at speaking in hushed tones. She understood immediately but stuck her tongue out.

They stopped for a moment to listen. "- think it's a wonderful idea."

"Isn't it? I know those two will be perfect for one another. Once they get a bit older we can start to plan the wedding!" It was Hermione's mother who spoke and Hermione couldn't help but glance at Draco with a confused expression on her face. In the faint light cast by the slight space between the frame and the wall, Hermione could see Draco looking at her with the same expression.

This time Draco's mother spoke: "And think of the bloodline! Yes I do believe Draco and Hermione will be the perfect match." The two did not speak as they moved silently through the rest of the passage. When they reached the end, Hermione saw she now faced a tapestry. Draco slipped behind it and when Hermione followed, she found they were now in the library.

Draco didn't speak, but walked through the high bookshelves searching the titles. Hermione followed after him. "Draco did you hear them?" She asked. When he didn't answer, she spoke again.

"Married! They want us to marry when we're older!" Hermione tried to picture them together but couldn't. They'd been friends since birth, and she could not seem to picture them as anything more than that. "Draco did you-"

"Shut up!" He yelled, slamming a book onto the ground and storming off. Hermione just took a step back. She knew his temper, knew it was better to just walk away than fight him. So that she did, but not before picking up and replacing it on the shelf.

She needed only to search a moment longer before she found the book she had been looking for: Hogwarts: A History. Hermione picked it off the shelf and found the chair she was so used to snuggling up in. It was a comfy deep green armchair, which sat near one of the many fireplaces. She could hear Draco searching for his own book, dropping each book on the floor when he felt it would not suite him. Finally, after Hermione was well into her own novel, Draco curled up in the armchair next to hers.

She did not speak to him, not knowing if his temper tantrum was over with or not. But she knew not to mention the fact that one day, they might have to get married. Instead, Hermione immersed herself into the book she had already read. Rereading about the founders and each house. She glanced up slightly to look at Draco.

He was sitting in the green armchair in his black clothing with his pale skin and hair and he looked as if he belonged in Slytherin. All silver and green. Of course both their parents had been in Slytherin while at Hogwarts, and Hermione wondered if the two of them would also join that list when they went to school in two years.

Enough time had passed since he sat down that Hermione figured he had calmed down enough to hold a conversation. "Hey Draco?"

"Hmm?"

Hermione put her finger as a placeholder and held the book in her lap. "What house do you want to be in when we go to school?" Draco didn't even look up from his book.

"Slytherin of course. Only the best, pure-bloods come from Slytherin house."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Yes but, Ravenclaw seems good as well. Many wise witches and wizards have come from there. Or maybe even Gryffindor, they seem-"

"Mione, we're going to be in Slytherin and you know it. Our parents were in Slytherin. We're pure-bloods, both from a perfect linage. Besides, you should be happy you'll be in Slytherin. It's the bloody best. Now shut it, I am trying to study you see." Hermione frowned but went back to her reading. She felt she had attributes from all of the houses, not just Slytherin. And that worried her greatly. If she wasn't in Slytherin, would that cause problems?


	2. Chapter One: Hogwarts Letter

Hallo guys, hope you all had a wonderful New Years Eve and day! Thank you to you guys who favored and followed the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter and we'll be meeting the boy who lived in the next one! Again, feel free to comment or PM me for any questions/comments/concerns. Hope you all have a wonderful weekend. I'm going to Florida tomorrow so I'm very excited to get out of this cold weather(I live in New Jersey)!

Happy Reading:)

* * *

><p>Hermione wanders around her home wondering when she would be going to the Malfoy Manor again. The last time she was there, Mr. Malfoy was showing the two how to fly on a broomstick. Of course, the two would learn later on in the year, but Mr. Malfoy thought if Draco knew how to fly, he would already be ahead in his courses. Hermione just followed along, even though she really didn't like the thought of flying.<p>

She had yet to see her mother or father since the previous evening. It was the beginning of the summer, which meant she no longer had school work to accomplish and Hermione always found the summer to be a bit boring with nothing to study so she always found herself curled up in the library, reading and trying to learn something new. Last summer she wanted to learn German with Draco. This summer, once she got her Hogwarts letter, she figured she could read ahead in her course studies. But when, when would she be getting her letter?

When she finally found her mother, and she wondered about her letter, her mum only laughed gently and told her it would probably come within a week. Hermione had only pouted and bounced back to the library, where she would continue to teach herself Italian.

"Would the misses like anything to eat?" The following day, Hermione skips breakfast and immersed herself in a book, wanting the time to pass quickly, so she wasn't just waiting around for her letter. "Minx would be happy to make something, anything for the misses!"

Glancing down, Hermione's eyes lock on those of her house elf, a tiny female dressed in an ugly gray rag. Minx wore an outfit that was tattered and dirty and Hermione frowns. She remembers the night she begged her father to let her give their old house elf an old doll's dress, something cleaner than what the house elf had on. She remembers her father screaming at her, telling her she could not do such a thing, because then they would lose the elf.

She did not understand then, she had only been eight. And that night she decided she would do it anyway, because what was the harm? They lost their house elf that night, set free by Hermione, and that was the first time Hermione was punished by the cruciatus curse. That was the first time she knew what her father was capable of. That was the first time she really felt fear.

"No thank you Minx, I'm not hungry." Whenever she had interacted with the house elf, she was always wary. She knew they were not their equal, but she did not understand why her family was always so mean to them. "But, has the mail come in yet?"

"Oh yes, misses. Minx picked up the mail this morning misses." This interested Hermione and she closed her book, focused now clearly on her house elf.

"And was there anything for me?" She near shouted, unable to contain her excitement.

Minx thought for only a moment before she reached into her rags and pulled out a few letters. "Minx is not sure, misses. Let Minx check- as yes! Minx sees there is a letter for the misses!" Minx holds a thick letter. Hermione notices the thick parchment inside was almost too heavy for the tiny house elf to hold and so she quickly grabbed the letter from her hands.

"Thank you Minx!" She yells before running out of the room. She searches the downstairs with no luck in finding her parents. Too excited to wait, Hermione rips open the top, letting the envelope fall to the floor.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hermione could not contain her excitement. "Mummy! Father!" Hermione skipped around her house going to the second floor and then the third before returning once more to the first floor. She ran past the den, and almost kept going until she heard their voices.

"Mum! Father! Guess what! I got my-" Hermione went running into the room, not checking to see if there was anyone else in there. However, she stopped and straightened up when she noticed they had company. In the room stood her mother and father with two men whom she did not know. One wore a slightly purple turban and kept playing with his hands as though he was nervous. The other was taller and thinner, who kept his face calm but stern. "Oh, I apologize. I did not realize we had guests." Hermione said quietly, the excitement running from her face.

"That's quite alright my dear, this must be your daughter?" The stern man speaks first, his face lightening up ever so slightly. My mother puts on a smile and nods.

"Yes, this is Hermione. You have a son her age don't you Crabbe?" Her father speaks, motioning for Hermione to come over. She does slowly, knowing if these men were business partners of her father's that meant she should be wary. She did not know exactly what her father did, but she knew it wasn't good.

The taller man nods. "I do, you'll probably meet him on the train over to Hogwarts. He and Draco have become quite good friends." Hermione felt a little less frightened by that. If his boy was friends with Draco, that must mean he wasn't all that bad. Hermione put on a tough face and stayed silent until their meeting was over. She heard a few things she recognized like "Hogwarts" and "Potter" but she didn't dare ask her parents what this was all about. She knew there were moments when she shouldn't speak up and moments when she should.

The two men left a little while later and Hermione smiled with her mother as she promised within the week they would visit Diagon Alley with Draco and Narcissa. Hermione nodded and left to study, hearing her parents speak in soft whispers before she was out of ear shot.

* * *

><p>Like her mother promised, it was that Friday when Hermione was getting ready to buy her school supplies. She came downstairs to fine her mother and father already ready. First the family flooed to the Malfoy's, and then the group, including Mr. Malfoy, found themselves walking the streets of Diagon Alley.<p>

Excited, Draco and Hermione walked a bit in front of their parents, trying to take it all in. This wasn't the first time they've been there, however it was the first time where they'd be allowed to buy things in order to officially learn magic.

Knowing a bunch of kids would be needing to get their robes, the adults left the two eleven year olds to get fitted while they went off to the bookstore in order to buy all their books. Hermione was a bit disappointed not being able to search the shelves herself, but she hid it away. Mr. Malfoy often spoke about Hermione as if she was too soft or that her priorities were not like the rest of the pure-bloods, so whenever she was around him, she did her best to show that she was as well-mannered as his own son.

"We'll meet you two back here when you're finished okay?" Narcissa Malfoy asked them. The two nodded and entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The place was bustling with new witches and wizards, and Hermione followed Draco to the back where they would get fitted.

"Hogwarts, you two?" A small witch dressed in mauve asked. The two nodded and were ushered into separate rooms. Already in the girls room was Pansy Parkinson, daughter of a family friend. Hermione and Pansy gossiped a bit, spoke about what Hogwarts would be liked, and Hermione answered a few of Pany's questions about Draco. She could tell Pansy had a bit of a crush on her white haired friend, so Hermione humored her friend by telling her what he liked and disliked. After Draco and Hermione overheard their fathers speaking about their marriage in the future, the two knew it was not just a small thing their mothers were imagining that afternoon. The two swore to not tell anyone of their betrothal, and they hadn't even spoken of it since that day.

Pansy left soon after and before long Hermione was done as well. Seeing that Draco was still being fitted, she walked around the store, looking at all the different materials. There were all sorts of colors, not just black which was usually accustom to where. She was just checking out a deep blue color when Draco grabbed her by the hand and half-dragged her outside. They found their parents soon after and went walking along to get their wands.

Hermione listened as Draco spoke about a boy who seemed to know nothing important. "He didn't even seem to know what Quidditch was, at all! Pathetic isn't it? He swears he had magic parents though they're dead." Had their parents been listening, they might have asked more about what this child looked like. But instead, the men were speaking in hushed tones about work and the females were gossiping like usual. "Way to be insensitive Draco," drawled Hermione rolling her eyes. "Maybe his parents just died and he was still in a bit of shock." She watched as Draco rolled his eyes at her and the two near ran into Ollivander's, excited to get their wands.

After almost a half hour, Hermione was leaving with a 10¾",vine wood, dragon heartstring wand and Draco had a 10", Hawthorn, unicorn hair wand in his hand. The two were excited to start reading through their new books, learning the spells they could. As they walked along, Draco and Hermione were already arguing over a few spells they had heard enough over the years to try. Neither one could preform the spell however it didn't stop them from each believing their way was the correct way.

"Awh, just listen to them. It's like they're already married!" Hermione's mother said with a smile. "Do I hear wedding bells?" Draco's mum added. Hermione and Draco cringe while avoiding eye contact with one another and spent the rest of the trip in silence.

That night, the Grangers decided to spend the weekend at the Malfoy manor, Hermione and Draco were excited to start practicing together and their fathers both wanted to speak to them before they would make their Hogwarts trip.

"What do you think they want to talk with us about?" Hermione and Draco sat on the floor of Draco's room already looking through their spellbook. Hermione was diligently making neat notes next to each spell while Draco was flipping through the book at random.

"I'm not sure, maybe about what we should expect at school?" Draco said without much thought.

"What do you mean, like with the teachers and such?"

"I think more along the lines of who we should avoid and who we can befriend."

Hermione nodded. "I see, like the muggleborns."

Draco scuffed at her. "Mudbloods Hermione. If either of our parents heard you address the mudbloods by that term, you know you'll be in trouble."

She frowns. "I just hate the term, why do we have to call them someone so fowl?"

"Because they are fowl!" Draco yelled, a bit too aggressively. Hermione flinches and Draco scoots over to her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sorry. I'm just looking out for you Mione. I don't want you getting punished." Pushing back the tears that had tried to spill over her eyelashes, she nods.

"I know you are. Thank you."

* * *

><p>The following morning, after breakfast, Hermione and Draco followed their fathers into the locked room. Neither child had been in this room before, and that slightly worried Draco, not knowing what they would be doing here.<p>

"Sit children." Hermione's father said. The room was perfectly round without any windows. The floor was made of the same stone as the rest of the house and Daily Prophet clippings were scattered on the walls, nearly hiding the deep green color underneath.

"You must be wondering why we've brought you two here." Mr. Malfoy said, both children nodded, but did not dare to speak a word. The two men were of a peculiar sort. They had been friends since school, where they both were sorted into Slytherin. They made friends easily with one another and made a pact they would always have each others backs. When Lucius Malfoy starting following the Dark Lord, William decided to follow him too. Not only to watch his friend's back, but also because he believed in what the Dark Lord could offer.

"We have a job for you two," Lucius went on. "I know that school is important to the both of you. And while we expect high marks coming from you both, we also want you to get close to a certain student." Hermione and Draco glanced at one another for only a moment with a confused expression.

"The boy's name is Harry Potter, the boy who lived after the Dark Lord attempted to kill him." William continued. "We told you two about the Dark Lord, yes?" The two nod. For years now both were taught about the first wizarding war and how the Dark Lord had failed in climbing to power. Although their parent's believed that he would come back into power one day, Draco and Hermione did not believe he could still be alive. Because how could he after everything that happened?

The two had only ever spoken about their disbelief to one another and only in hushed tones. "Are we sure the boy will be attending Hogwarts?" Draco asked quietly. Both men nodded.

"We do believe the boy will be attending this year. There has been talk around that he has been spotted. And I want you two to befriend the boy." Lucius says.

"But why?" Hermione asks and then flinches for speaking while he might not have been finished. The adults do not notice the fear they inflict in their children and continue to explain the importance of doing this. They explain that when the Dark Lord does rise once more, they will be forever in the debt of him for handing over the boy who nearly killed him.

"Now I trust you two to keep quiet about this yes?" The children nod. "And you two understand the importance of this?"

Draco and Hermione lock eyes with one another for a moment before turning back to their fathers. "We understand."


	3. Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express

Hallo, Happy Tuesday everyone! Hope you all had a great weekend. Thank you to those reading and favoriting/favoring. :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

ps. I don't own anything in the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any words that I have borrowed from J.K. Rowling from her novels to use for the sake of my story.

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer passes by in a blur of simple spells and rolls of parchment. Hermione spent most of her time in the library with Draco learning what she could and practicing each spell until they could be preformed with ease. At first, the wand movements and wrist flicks confused the two eleven year olds, but by the time September was upon them they could each preform the few simple spells they found in their books. When Hermione was not practicing magic with Draco, she was reading her studies alone in her room or when the weather was nice, outside. Before she knew it, it was September first and she and her parents were making their way to platform 9 ¾.<p>

"Now don't you worry okay? Just stay close to Draco if you ever feel nervous and afraid okay?" Hermione's father, William, smiled earnestly at his daughter and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. It bothered her how much her parents idolized Draco. How much they told her to act more like him; study just as he does, behave the same as him. Hermione understood why: Draco was a male, would one day take over the family name and that was something Hermione could not do. She was expected to marry young and act just as her mother acted. It just was not fair, and Hermione knew she would make a name for herself in her own way.

She smiled meekly at her father, which he'd probably interpret as her being frightened, and nodded-even though she knew she would try not to rely on her friend. The three of them stood on the platform and Hermione watched as children ran around, older children trying to stay away from their younger siblings. She wondered briefly what it would be like, to just be common like the rest. But quickly shook the wonder out of her mind. She was not ordinary. She was a pure-blood, and that meant she was special. "I should be off then, yes?" Hermione said politely.

Her parents nodded but then did a quick glance around the platform, probably trying to see if they'd spot the Malfoy's, or another family like the Greengrass'. Someone who also had a first year, so Hermione wouldn't be alone walking onto the train. However, Hermione wanted to be brave. She wanted to walk upon the steps, not knowing a soul. Though she knew her parents wouldn't-or rather couldn't- understand that.

It was her mother who finally spoke. "That you should, hurry along and make sure you find a good seat dear." She kissed Hermione softly on the head and gave her a quick but firm hug.

"And do not forget what Lucius and I spoke to you and Draco about, yes?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes father." He kissed Hermione on the head and then Hermione turned and smiled. She walked the few feet towards the train and her heart started to pound. _Don't be nervous, _Hermione tried to calm herself. Why she was nervous, she did not know.

She walked down the isles glancing left and right at the other children who were already sitting with their friends. She knew she'd be sitting with her friends, but she didn't know where they'd be. She passes a tall boy playing with a shiny gold ball, and another who was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Excuse me!" A boy around her age with flaming red hair runs past her, pushing her lightly into the window of a compartment. Hermione was just about to go off on the boy, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hermione! Finally, we've saved you a seat!" Daphne Greengrass, a blonde haired, blue eyed girl Hermione often played with growing up, stands in front of her with a smile plastered on her face. She takes Hermione by the hand and the two skip down the isle until they get to the next coach. Hermione sighs a breath of relief as she finds the familiar faces of Draco and Pansy. As she sits down in between the two girls, Draco introduces the two boys on either side of him and told her just to call them Crabbe and Goyle. She smiled politely and tried not to worry that the two boys looked equally boring and dim-witted. She did remember the name Goyle though and told the group about when his father came to her house.

They spoke a little on what they all thought their fathers did, since none of them were really sure. However, when the girls started to talk about what living at Hogwarts would be like as that topic switched to different hair care potions they could use to tame Hermione's hair, the boys wondered about the different secret passages Hogwarts could have.

"I found a few in my house as well, they're all over the place..." Hermione briefly heard Draco speaking and she fought to roll her eyes. He was always showing off to everyone and anyone who would listen.

"What we really need is something to tame the curls..." Daphne was saying.

"Not the curls, but the frizz. That's the main problem." Pansy stated.

"That's true, the frizz is what makes it bushy." Daphne nodded and the two focused their attention on Hermione and her hair which she hated. It was brown, bushy, and terrible to maintain. Most of the time she held it back in a hair elastic, however her mother thought she "looked just adorable" with it down this morning. Hermione sighs, wishing she had put it up.

She didn't know what to say to this, so instead she stayed silent, as her two friends tried to think of different remedies which would calm her hair. However, neither one really had an answer, so instead they thought up of strange concoctions which would help. Hermione already knew she wasn't letting either one of them go near here hair. "Guys, lets not talk about my hair!" Hermione near whined. "I hate it."

But the girls did not stop and this greatly bothered her. She was jealous of the two girls. Pansy although her hair was brown, it was a deep rich brown. So unlike the brown hair that Hermione had that individuals usually stated was "too dark for blonde and a bit to light to be brown". And then there was Daphne with her beautiful blonde hair. Hermione just couldn't win.

Finally the boys interested the girls long enough for them to talk something other than Hermione's hair. They all spoke about their summers, the others commenting on how boring Draco and Hermione spent theirs-surrounding by books and parchment. After hearing this, Draco just shrugged and grinned at Hermione, and suddenly, Hermione felt a lot better about going to school. She no longer felt nervous.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to change into my robes." Hermione announced suddenly, grabbing her things and leaving the compartment. It was starting to get a big stuffy in there and Hermione usually didn't do well in tight places.<p>

Noise erupted as she entered the isle. She could already see new friendships beginning to form and she briefly wondered about the new friendships she would make. She hoped she'd make a few new friends at least. After finding a bathroom, she quickly changed and decided to walk around the train, wanting to stretch her cramped legs. She noticed that in most compartments only those of the same house sat with one another-besides the first years of course. Which while it slightly confused her, on the other hand it made perfect sense. Why would those of another house intermingle with the ones they're competing against? It didn't really make sense.

"Excuse me?" Lost in thought, Hermione almost didn't hear a shaky voice ask her a question. She looks ahead and comes face to face with a short chubby boy. He looked young, probably a first year like herself with dark hair and big teeth.

This was the type of boy Pansy and Daphne would make fun of of. The type of boy Draco would pick on. She was always called soft because she always hated to partake in their activities, would she ever be able to be like them?

"Yes?" Hermione says, not stern but also not quiet like usual.

The boy seemed nervous, Hermione had never met a boy would couldn't look her in the eyes. And this boy could not keep his eyes in one place. They traced over her face, then went to her hair, then went to either side of her and then above. "Could-would, I mean, uh...I-if-if y-you wouldn't m-m-mind. Uhm, would y-you be a-able to h-elp me find Tr-Trevor?"

"Who's Trevor?"

"My-my toad." He stammered. He turned bright red then, his eyes finding the ground. Hermione felt bad for the boy, but could understand. Had she not have had speech improvement, she might have spoken in the same demeanor as this boy.

She smiled and the boy seemed to relax a little. "Sure, I'll help you. Has no one else say they'll help?" She asks him as the two start walking down the isle asking anyone if they'd seen a toad.

They peak into the open compartments, Hermione asking the older students if they saw a toad recently. When they all shook their heads, the two first years moved on. "You w-were the f-first friendly face I-I saw." He said, his voice getting a bit less shaky as they spoke together.

Hermione nodded and the two moved their way into the next coach. "Well, I'm Hermione by the way." She smiled at him. He returned her smile a bit awkwardly.

"Nice t-to meet you. I-I'm Neville."

* * *

><p>With no such luck, the two decided to split up to try and cover the rest of the train since they most likely would be arriving soon. Hermione felt more confident now, being able to speak without stammering like Neville. She was about to go back to the coach her friends were in, when she saw an open compartment she didn't check.<p>

Inside, two boys sit surrounded by open candy and wrappers. Suddenly feeling nauseous by it all she almost didn't ask them. Almost. They both sat on the left side of her, and a boy with red hair had his wand raised like he was about to preform magic. "Hallo, have either of you seen a toad?" She asked as the two both turned to look at her. She recognized the red head to be the boy from earlier who nearly knocked her over. His face was full of freckles and his robes were tattered and worn. Probably a hand-me-down. Or from a secondhand shop, which Hermione guessed his wand was from as well. Since that too looked equally old and beaten up. Poor kid, he was probably a poor muggle-born or halfbreed.

The other boy, who had wild jet black hair and eyes hidden behind a pair of broken glasses, wore clean new robes. The expensive ones that both Draco and herself wore. She wondered what family he was from, since she didn't recognize him. "Well? A toad? A boy named Neville has lost it." She asks, getting impatient with their wide eyes and staring. _It was rude, did they not know that?_

Both boys shake their heads no and Hermione frowns and leans against the door frame. This was the last place she had left to look. Poor Neville and his lost toad. She notices again the wand and smirks. "Are you preforming magic? Let's see then?" She says matter-of-factly crossing her arms over her chest.

The boy grimaces but clears his throat, mumbling something about the sun and the color yellow. When it fails to work, Hermione smiles smugly and laughs quietly. "Are you sure that's a real spell? It's probably fake since it failed to work. Of course, I've only taught myself a few simple spells. But they've all worked for me." Hermione, feeling bold, walks into the compartment and sits opposite the dark hair boy and points her wand at the boy's face. "Watch and learn, oculus reparo." She says and automatically the boy's glasses fixed themselves. As the boy takes them off to inspect them, Hermione notices the scar that's on the boy's forehead._ I did it, she found the boy. _

She could feel her eyes going wide. "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter!" She said, knowing she'd need to get on his good side and become his friend. "I'm Hermione Granger," she smiles, then realizes she should probably know what his friend's name it. "And you are?" The enthusiasm was nearly out of her voice by then.

"Ron Weasley." The boy had hardly seemed to notice her lack of liveliness as he stuffed his face with chocolates. She stood, a bit disgusted.

"Well, you two best be getting into your school robes. We'll most likely be arriving soon." She left without another word and decided to head back to her own compartment.

She was back there within five minutes and found the area empty. The others must have gone to change. Sitting down, she stared out the window watching as trees and open fields passed by. She might have been alone in the room for about a minute before the doors opened back up, and she glanced over to see Draco slip in; now wearing his school robes.

"Where were you?" He asks sitting across from her. She smiles.

"It's true! Draco I saw him on the train. Harry Potter!" Draco's eyes went wide.

"Seriously? What does he look like, are you sure it's him?" Before the others came back, Hermione explained how she was helping a boy find his toad when she came across Harry's compartment. She said how he had black hair and green eyes, she noticed after he took off his glasses, and how he was thin and pale. And kind of scrawny looking but she knew it was him because she actually saw the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. She explained that he wore circular glasses and seemed to be friends with a poor boy named Ron.

Draco made a face at the name and description of the red head and Draco expressed that the red head was actually from a pure-blood family. When Hermione gave him an equally disgusted face, he laughed. "And they have like twelve children or so!" Draco exclaimed and Hermione shook her head.

"I could never imagine having that many children! I don't even know if I want any!" She said laughing. Draco, who had gone quiet by her statement, looked as if he was about to say something to contribute to the topic but stopped himself as the door opened and their friends came back into the compartment. Hermione pressed a smile at Draco quickly and the friends spoke of their excitements about the school they would be going to.

"Look!" Daphne exclaimed a moment later as the train was coming to a stop at the train station. _This was it. I finally made it. _


	4. Chapter Three: Sorting Hat

Hallo everyone, sorry for the late update but I wanted to get this up before I went to sleep. :) I really like this chapter so I hope y'all like it too.

A note: I do not own anything of the Rowling mind and I'm borrowing a few of her words of dialogue just to help the story.

Happy Reading. Also please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>The train comes to a complete stop and the first years are the first to be called off the Hogwarts Express. Giddiness fills the air as the new students walks onto the platform and are commanded by the schools gatekeeper, Hagrid.<p>

"First ye'rs! This way to the boats!" Hermione walked between Draco and Pansy and she and Draco make eye contact after seeing the half-giant. With one look they both remember the words their fathers had spoken to them... "And remember to watch yourself around that big goof Hagrid. He's a half-giant," "You cannot miss him." Hermione's father added. "And he's Dumbledore's little minion. Don't trust anything he says, and don't spill any secrets around him. Or he'll go running straight to the headmaster." Draco's father spoke diligently, slow enough so the two eleven-year-olds knew he wasn't messing around.

Nonetheless Draco and Hermione followed the big man with all the other first years. Their walk was short however, and soon enough they were at a dock, where dark water was swaying a few feet ahead of them. Black boats with lanterns attached to the front accompanied them and Hagrid instructed that each have no more then four to a boat.

"But you see sir," Draco said between gritted teeth. "It can only be Hermione and I on this boat. She has a terrible fear not only of being stuck in small areas with many people, but also of water!" Draco stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Nearly all the boats had been boarded and Hermione was glad for the darkness so no one could see that her cheeks were turning a nice shade of red.

The giant man pondered this for a moment, feeling his beard. Hermione bit her lip and put on her best scared expression. "Please sir, I hyperventilate and shake. It's bad."

"We can contact our fathers. I know for a fact they told the headmaster about this!" Draco said, clearly annoyed now. Hermione was grateful once again for the slight darkness since no one noticed her rolling her eyes at her dramatic best friend.

Hagrid sighed. "Ah, well, no need ta ge yer fathas into this. You two, ge' on a boat. The res' of ya, ge on a boat." Draco smiled knowing he won and the rest of the first years got into their boats. When everyone was settled, Hagid lifted a hand and the boats started to move on command.

Since everyone around them were speaking to one another in their own little worlds, Draco and Hermione didn't bother so much on hushing up their conversation.

"Okay, so how are we going to go about this?" Hermione asked, knowing Draco made this big fuss so they could talk about winning over Harry.

"I'm just going to tell him the truth. That he's going to want good friends going through school and there are some of us that are the right people to befriend. While others, well aren't." He smiled triumphantly as if his plan was the best thing in the world. Hermione frowned at him.

"And what if that doesn't work?" Hermione asked. In Draco's world, he got what he wanted. No matter what, he got his way. _People didn't say no to him. No matter what. _She sighed.

"I get everything, Hermione. People don't tell me no, so why would he?" He said as a matter-of-fact. Hermione rolled her eyes.

They were nearing the castle now and Hermione knew she had to try and talk some sense into him. "Draco, look. This tactic might not work. He's new to our world remember? He's not going to understand our view on hierarchy..."

Draco cut her off by putting his hands on her shoulders. "Mione, I'm going to explain it to him of course!" Hermione shrugged off his hands and she face palmed her forehead. But before she could make any response, they came upon the shore and were being ushered onto the grass. Hermione tried to give Draco a look as if to say _this discussion is not over _but Draco just shrugged her off and ran over to Crabbe and Goyle. Before Hermione could yell after him, as she normally would, Daphne and Pansy came up behind her and hooked their arms through her arms.

"Come on Hermione, we're going to be sorted!" Daphne said, quite excited. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to forget about Draco for the time being to remember to be excited for the fact that she was finally at school.

She smiled and walked arm and arm with her two friends. All the first years walked on the lawn until they stood upon the front steps of the castle. It stood high above them. And nearly everyone looked with wide eyes, mouths hanging open.

Hagrid cleared his throat. "Al'ight kids, inside now ya 'ear?" The front doors opened wide and the students headed inside looking like little ducklings waddling after one another. As they entered the building, they walked up the stairs until they were stopped before a giant wooden door. Hargid told them all to wait there, and in a few minutes they would be sorted into their houses. Once he left, the quiet room quickly startled to rumble with conversations. But since it was a low rumble, Draco's voice was echoed across the room.

"So it's true what they're saying on the train then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco's voice was smooth and confident. Hermione looked over to find him standing off to the side with Crabbe and Goyle. He was to her left while Harry and Ron stood to the right of her. He walked a few feet forward and the room hushed, everyone wondering what would happen next. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He stuck his hand out, wanting to be polite, but also wanting to show Harry who was on top here.

A snort came from the direction of Ron and all eyes landed on the lanky red head. _Oh, wrong move ginger. _Hermione silently cursed the boy, he had no idea who he was making fun of. Draco dropped his hand and moved a foot closer, now standing next to Hermione. "Oh, is my name funny to you? Not like I'll need yours. Red hair, ripped and patched robes. You're a weasel-my mistake- Weasley aren't you?" Ron didn't say a word, just looked at his feet. Draco's attention turned back to the raven haired, green eyed boy. "Listen, I know you're not really familiar with our world and it's understandable. But you'll soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others. And in our world, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sorts." In Draco's mind, this made sense. In Hermione's mind, this made sense. But what Hermione understood and Draco didn't was that to Harry, this made Draco look like a prick. And a pretty big one at that.

Harry looked at Draco as if to ponder it for a moment and then took a step closer to Ron. He looked Draco straight in the face and said curtly: "I think I can find out the wrong sort on my own, thanks." Hermione watched Draco's face drop however before he had the chance to retort, an older professor opened the door and slipped through it.

She was tall and thin with graying hair pulled tight in a clean bun underneath a black hat. She was wearing a black robe with tiny oval glasses. She had a stern face and thin lips. Hermione thought she looked like someone she should not mess with. Professor McGonagall glanced from Draco to Harry, wondering if she was going to need to break up a fight or argument. "We'll see you now." She said with the slightest of a smile. The door opened wider as they walked into the Great Hall. Students sat on either side of the of them; two rows of tables. Hermione notices that each house sat at their own table. Slythern to her left at the far side, then Ravenclaw, Gryffindor to her right and then Hufflepuff on the farthest right.

Hermione walked next to Ron and Harry and spoke in a whisper-like tone. "Try not to mind Draco too much, okay? He's got a bit of a temper and isn't usually told the word no." Hermione gave them both a small friendly smile before walking over to join her pureblood friends.

Their eyes all wandered to the ceiling, where instead of a ceiling a night sky full of stairs and floating candles were. Hermione turned to Daphne who was staring at the ceiling with eyes full of wonder. "It's not real, just bewitched." Hermione stated, happy she reread Hogwarts: A History over the summer.

When they stood in front of all the tables, they all stopped. In front of them, was a long table where all the professors sat. She saw Dumbledore sitting in the middle, in a beautiful wooden chair. And a few professors down from him, Hermione recognized Professor Snape, Draco's godfather.

In front of all the professors, a lone stool sat with an old fray hat placed on top of it. The room went quiet, and then the old hat began to move and sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<p>

There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<p>

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<p>

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<p>

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

The older students all clapped and cheered while the first years looked slightly frightened. Professor McGonagall introduced herself and explained the sorting ceremony. In her hands she held a piece of parchment with all the new students names on it. Down the list she went calling up the students with last names starting with A, B, etc. "Vincent Crabbe!" She called and the chubby boy waddled up the few stairs. The hat was on his head for less then a minute and then the name "Slytherin" was called out. No shocker there. The names went on until Gregory Goyle was called up to the stage as well and he was sorted into Slytherin.

When McGonagall reached the G's, she called: "Hermione Granger!" and Hermione attempted to calm her beating heart at she reached the stool. Sitting down, she put her shaking hands under her legs. She made eye contact with Draco and Pansy and they both smiled at her.

_Ah, miss Granger. I haven't had a Granger in years. _The sorting hat spoke into her mind, which she was happy about in case things didn't go as planned. _What am I going to do with you hmm? Slytherin is the obvious choice isn't it? You're a pure-blood, and most of your family went through being a Slytherin. But then again, there is also Ravenclaw. Look how smart you are. _I must be in Slytherin, Hermione spoke within her mind. Needing the sorting hat to understand this. _But your heart is truly not in Slytherin, which is the problem here, you see. Ravenclaw...or maybe even Gryffindor. You will need to be brave in these next couple years and in time you will gain this bravery. _I need Slytherin! She screamed within her mind.

But the sorting hat would not listen to her. Hermione looked out and watched as the students all watched her with confused eyes. Wondering why is was taking this long. She avoided eyes with Draco, though his eyes bore into hers wondering what was taking her so long. _Hmm, I guess I've taken up enough time. _"Well I've made up my mind. Better be, Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered loudly, as the rest of the tables clapped quietly. Hermione's face dropped and her heart beat loudly in her chest. She wanted to cry. She was going to cry. As she walked slowly to her table she dared a glance at Draco. He was staring at her with a mix of disappointment and fear. What were her parents going to say? What were his?

"Daphne Greengrass!" McGonagall said and the blonde bounced up there. She smiled brightly as the hat screamed Slytherin and she bounced off to the table, sitting across from Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione sat very still and watched with a vacant expression as the first years were sorted. Next in her friends to be called up was Draco.

He swaggered up to the stool and had his eyes kept on Hermione's. Before the sorting hat even touched his hair, the sorting hat yelled out: "Slytherin". A lump formed in Hermione's throat and her hands slightly shook. What was she going to do?

"Hey, you alright?" A boy's voice came into Hermione's ears and she looked away from the front and looked into the eyes of a red head, the same red hair as Ron's. His twin sat next to him and they both smiled kindly at the nervous, panicked first year.

Hermione nodded meekly. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." Pansy went up next and happily sat next to Draco after being sorted with the rest of the snakes. Hermione felt sick. She'd need to come up with something. Some reason that-

"Better be, Gryffindor!" Cheers erupted from around her and Hermione, somewhat in a daze, looked up to see that Harry Potter was also sorted into Gryffindor. He came over and sat next to her with a small smile on his face as the other Weasley's around her all shook Harry's hand and introduced themselves.

_Potter. That's what I'll tell them. I can get closer to Harry this way. _Hermione's nerves calmed down a little as she watched the rest of the students get sorted. When Ron was called up, the Weasley's around them watched anxiously for the results of their little brother. "Watch he get Slytherin." One of the twins joked.

"I would laugh at him for days." The other added but Hermione's heart sank. If only she had been sorted into the right house. But alas Ron soon joined the table with the rest of his family and Blaise Zambini was called up last.

When the hat and stool were taken away, Dumbledore rose and began to speak. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words..." He then went on to explain to rules and restriction to the younger students. Hermione was only half listening, however, still lost in her thoughts. "And to finish, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." With those words, the speech ended and before them food appeared in vast quantities. Hermione watched in amazement and wonder and took a few small portions not really feeling hungry but compelled to take some anyway.

Everyone around them started to introduce themselves, mostly to Harry, and the great hall kept growing louder and louder. The first years were speaking about their lineages freely. Many were half-bloods including: Harry, a boy named Seamus, and Dean. Then there were a few pure-bloods: like Hermione, Ron, a girl named Lavender, and a girl named Fay. A few others were muggle born and Hermione studied her food while they spoke. How they could freely speak and talk to the pure-bloods were beyond her. Didn't they all understand?

"I-I Think I'm going to be sick." Hermione said suddenly, standing and feeling dizzy upon getting up. A girl not too far away from the Gryffindor table stood and came quickly to her side. She took the Hermione's arm and they walked quietly from the Great Hall towards one of the nearby bathrooms.

The older Head Girl told Hermione to stay in there as long as she needed to calm down and to join the rest of them when she was ready. If she wasn't back by the time the feast ended, she would come and get her. Hermione thanked the girl and then watched her own reflection in the mirror.

"You can do this." She told herself. "You must be brave, you can do this." After taking a few deep breaths her stomach felt less nauseous. She left the bathroom and headed back into the hall where they were finishing up dinner. Ron's older brother Percy led them out of the great hall and towards where the Gryffindor dormitories were located.

When they entered the common room, Hermione was starstruck by the beautiful interior. It was decorated in red and gold with a couple bookcases filled to the brim with novels which put a spark of excitement throughout her. There were other things in the room, a couple huge lounge chairs surrounding a grand fireplace. A few tables and chairs for doing homework and playing wizards chest and two staircases. "Girls dormitories are upstairs to your right, boy, the same on your left." Percy stated. The other Gryffindor girls giggled as they ran up the stairs, wanting to see their room. Hermione took her time however, and when she got to the dorm, she collapsed in her bed.

The other girls whispered and gossiped to one another until they each fell asleep. One by one. When Hermione was sure everyone was sleeping, she allowed herself to curl up into a ball and cry herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter Four: Potions Class

Hallo guys! For anyone wondering about why the sorting hat chose to put Hermione in Gryffindor after she asked it to put her in Slytherin and why the hat chose to put Harry in Gryffindor since he asked for it, I have a simple explanation. For Harry's decision, he was basically half and half. Half Gryffindor because that's where he truly belonged and half Slytherin because of the part of Voldemort that was inside him. Since it was basically split, the hat just let him go into Gryffindor because he asked. However, for Hermione, the situation was different. As the sorting hat stated, the only reason "Slytherin was an obvious choice" for Hermione was because she was a pure-blood who came from a long line of Slytherins. However, Hermione possessed more traits for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. In the actual novel, the sorting hat struggled to put Hermione in either Ravenclaw for her brains or Gryffindor for her bravery. Since I've still kept those traits in this pure-blood Hermione, the sorting hat's decision would still be the same choice even though Hermione had begged. Because it wasn't just a simple split like Harry's.

If you're still confused about the decision let me know! If not, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!:)

*I don't own any part of the Harry Potter world, nor any of the words I've used that have been in the actual novels. Those rights go to JKR.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione wakes before the sun rises. She takes this moment to take a good look around the room. She shared a room with three other girls, which thankfully all were either pure-blooded or half-blooded. She doubted her father would have been happy if she had to share the same room with a muggleborn.<p>

Lavender, Fay, and Pavarti were all still asleep, and Hermione stays silent as she slips out of bed. The room was a circle, since their dorm room was in one of the towers. There are four beds where the north, south, east, and west locations of the room were and all four were standard poster beds decorated in red and gold. There was a bay window between Hermione's bed and Lavender's and the same went for between Fay's and Pavarti's.

At the foot of her bed lay Hermione's trunk with a schedule and map on top of it. Soundlessly she walked over and picking it up, she scanned over her schedule.

Undressing herself out of her night robe, Hermione changes into her school uniform and quietly readies her bag for her classes later on that morning. After securing everything in their rightful spots, she grabs her wand and cloak and leaves the room without disturbing her sleeping roommates.

Down in the common room, Hermione finds it empty and sighs with relief. Walking over to one of the vacant tables and chairs, she pulls out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. _Let's get this over with. _Hermione sighs and starts the letter to her family, hoping she could get this done and to the owlery before breakfast so her parents would hear the news from her before anyone else told them.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_If you haven't heard already, I was sorted into Gryffindor last night. And I know, I know you're disappointed in me. I tried, I tried to reason with the sorting hat but he would not listen to me! However, there is some good that has come from me being sorting in with the lions: Harry Potter has also been sorted into Gryffindor as well! I've already introduced myself, and I'm most certain we will become friends. Draco, well, Draco was sorted into Slytherin of course, with everyone else: Pansy, Daphne, Crabbe, and Goyle. But I feel that Draco will have a hard time becoming friends with Harry, Father. The two already had a sort of quarrel, and I don't think Harry likes him so much. I hope you two are both doing well, and I do apologize again father for being sorted into Gryffindor. I tried. I truly tried. _

_Yours Truely, _

_Hermione. _

Once done, Hermione glanced over her handiwork. There were a few areas where the ink was blotchy, from where her hands shook, but other than that the letter was clean and precise. She hoped her father wouldn't be too upset with her. He couldn't be that upset when she was now able to be closer to Harry, could he?

As Hermione was packing up her ink and left over parchment, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Glancing up, she found another first year coming through the archway. The girl was tall and thin, with dark hair and big eyes. She looked a bit nervous and when the two made eye contact, she smiled sweetly.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asks in a sugary but sincere voice. She came closer until she was able to rest a hand on the chair opposite of Hermione's. Immediately Hermione was jealous of the girl, even though she was of a lower status. Her hair was sleek while Hermione's was bushy. She had long eyelashes and pretty, big eyes; while Hermione's eyes were like small almonds. But this girl was being nice, so Hermione should at least try and be a better person while she was stuck here.

She forces a smile, hoping it doesn't come out as a scowl, and nods. "Very much so, I'm not really sure what came over me last night. I'm sorry I don't remember your name though. I'm Hermione." She smiles again and this one was less forced.

If the girl sensed Hermione was uncomfortable, she hid it well. "I'm Miranda. What are you doing up so early?"

Hermione, seeing that her letter was dry, rolled it up and kept it closed with a piece of twine. "I wanted to write and send a letter to my family this morning, let them know the uh," she thought for a moment. "The turn of events that have taken place thus far. Why are you awake this early?"

Miranda walks towards the staircase, stopping in the archway. "I sleepwalk. Made it halfway down the stairs before I woke up." She laughs lightly. "And I can tell you don't want to be in Gryffindor. It's written all over your face. But you might as well make the most of it, you know?" Before Hermione could respond, Miranda walked up the stairs, heading towards the girl's dormitories.

Staring after her, Hermione tried not to let what the girl said get to her. Slipping her bag onto her back, she holds her head up high and heads out the door.

* * *

><p>On the way up to the Gryffindor towers the previous evening Percy, the head boy, had explained where a few places were located. One of them being the Owlery. As she walked along, Hermione made sure to pick out landmarks so she'd be able to find her way back when she was finished.<p>

She passed portraits who bid her good morning and few that even led her in the right direction. Just as she was to go up the stairs which would lead her to the owls, a ghost stopped her in her tracks. Or rather, a poltergeist.

He floated in front of the entryway and grinned down at Hermione. "Whatcha up to, little girl?" Hermione attempted to ignore him and walk around but he wouldn't let her.

"I'm trying to send a letter to my family, now will you please let me by? Hermione asked crossing her arms over her chest, looking sternly at the poltergeist. Peeves looked down at her and laughed.

"Oooo, someone's got a bit of an attitude. Sure, sure I'll let you pass." He smiled and disappeared into the archway. However, as Hermione went to walk through, he slammed the door in her face, and locked it.

His cackle grew louder and louder until it bounced off the walls and Hermione slammed her shoulder into the wooden door. When it wouldn't budge, she tried an unlocking spell. "Alohamora!" She said and heard the door unlock, but when she went to push the door open, it still wouldn't budge.

"Peeves!" She yelled, stomping her foot on the hard floor. When a minute passed and he didn't answer, she tried the door again. Again it was locked and she yelled for Peeves. This time he stuck his head through the door.

"Yes? You've got quite the temper for a Gryffindor, don't you little girl." Hermione cringed at the word Gryffindor but kept an outburst from erupting.

"Let me into the owlry, or I'll tell the Bloody Baron that you're being bad." Peeves' face fell a little, but he recovered quickly.

"And how are you going to do that? The Bloody Baron is the Slytherin ghost, and you're just a Gryffindor."

"I have a friend in Slytherin. You might have heard of him. Draco Malfoy?" Peeves' face dropped and he unlocked the door. Floating through it, Hermione tried not to let her face show the confusion she felt.

"He and some other boys were making fun of me last night. I don't really like that boy." And without another word he left. Hermione watched in confused and when he disappeared, she followed the stairs.

In the tower, the students owls flew freely around the room. Hermione walked over to the lone eagle and pet him. She knew Draco wouldn't mind, or rather she hoped he wouldn't, that she was using his eagle to send a message home. Hermione tied the parchment around his foot and off he went into the new morning sky.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in between Harry and Neville down in the dungeons after breakfast. The room was colder than any other room she had been to thus far and Hermione rubbed her arms trying to keep warm. It was dim in the room and there were no windows, only lanterns casting lights. Gryffindors sat on one side of the classroom while Slytherin sat on the other.<p>

Walking in, Hermione and Draco made eye contact and when she smiled weakly at him, he did the same. Hermione sighed with relief, _so he wasn't made at me. _Professor Snape walked into the room then and began roll call. When he got to Harry's name, he scuffed a bit and rolled his eyes. Apparently those rumors were also true, thought Hermione. Snape really did dislike the boy. "Let's get a few things straight class, shall we? There will be no foolish wand waving, nor any silly incantations. You will take the notes as I give them and preform the potions that are assigned. Fail to follow these instructions and you will find yourself out of my class. Now, let's see if any of you have any wits to you at all, shall we?" He paced the front of the classroom and from the corner of Hermione's eye, she could see Draco smirking in his seat. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up before anyone else in the class and slowly a few other hands found themselves in the air, Draco's included.

"Potter!" Professor Snape snapped and Harry jumped a little in his seat. His green eyes met those of the professor's and Snape seemed taken back for a moment. But only a moment.

Harry thought for a moment even though his hand was not raised. "I don't know, sir."

Snape held back a satisfied look. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Again Hermione raised her hand. Though the question was directed at Harry, Hermione didn't seen the problem in showing she knew the answer. Again, Harry was unable to answer the question. Another question was asked and then another.

As the professor went to ask another question Hermione quickly took her quill in her hand. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape's back was to the classroom as he stated this and so quickly Hermione scribbled the answer on Harry's bit of parchment.

Harry noticed soon after she started and answered: "They are the same plant, and they could also go by the name of aconite." As soon as Harry finished, Professor Snape turned around and Hermione smeared the ink, ruining the evidence of her ever helping him.

Snape's eyes went from Hermione's to Harry's and then back to Hermione's. "Well, seems you know something after all. One point will still be taken from Gryffindor for Potter's inability to answer any of my earlier questions. Now turn to page three and copy down any information you find on what I've mentioned thus far today. Hermione Granger, I want to see you, along with Mr. Malfoy, after class."

While everyone else in the class looked like they'd rather die than stay after class with Snape, neither Draco nor Hermione even bat an eyelash. They went through the rest of class, Hermione earning the Gryffindors three points by the end of class, and Draco earning the Slytherins two points. When the bell rang and all the first year Gryffindors nearly ran out of the room, Hermione and Draco slowly packed away their things. Once finished, the two swung their bags onto their backs and went to face their family friend.

Snape fiddled with the quills on his desk until the two children stood in front of him. "Do you know why I've kept you two after class?" Hermione and Draco glanced at one another, but did not say a word. Professor Snape sighs. "After the turn of events from last night, Draco, I want to make sure you're still looking out for Hermione. Just because she was put into a different house does not mean you ignore her. You got that? I know your father spoke to you." The professor's attention was on the blonde boy and Hermione looked over at him in confusion. Why did he have to look out for her? And what had his father spoken to him about?

Draco nodded, his face solemn and not it's usual arrogant self. "He did. I understand." The professor's attention fell on Hermione now.

"And you, I didn't pick on you because I wanted to show Potter a lesson." Hermione nodded, but Snape wasn't done. "But that does not mean you can cheat and tell him the answers. You got that?" Hermione's face turned bright but she kept eye contact with the professor.

"I only told him to get on his good side, sir. I'm sure our fathers spoke to you?" She asked. She didn't want to disrespect him, so she spoke in a soft manor.

"He did and that's why I'm speaking to you two. Spend more time with your studies and not with that boy and you two will be find. Got it?" His voice was stern and Draco and Hermione nodded without another word. Professor Snape wrote the two passes so they would not be in trouble with their other professors and the two first years left his classroom.

Draco and Hermione left the dungeons in silence. Hermione bites her lip, playing with her hands. "Hey Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"We're still friends, right?"

Draco stopped and looked at his oldest best friend; remembering what his father said about looking out for Hermione, because he knew she wasn't a strong pureblood like the rest of them. Draco had known this for a while now, seeing the difference in Hermione compared with Pansy or Daphne. Draco knew he would do just that, look out for her. He just didn't know how he could do that anymore since she was in a different house. "Hermione, we're friends okay? Now I've got to get to class." Draco stormed off leaving Hermione standing there feeling more alone than ever.


	6. Chapter Five: The Letter Back

Hallo everyone! This chapter is sort of short, but hopefully I'll be coming out with another one within the next day or two since I'm sick. I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story so far and I appreciate everyone who reviews, or adds me to their follow list. It means a lot! Hope you all have a good rest of the week and weekend, I'll be hoping my cold goes away quickly!

~As always, all of the ideas, comments made by characters, and everything from the world of JKRowling.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>When Hermione finally makes it to Defense Against the Dark Arts, she smiles apologetically to professor Quirrell who, shaking, takes her pass from professor Snape. Hermione rushes over to sit near Ron and Harry, and Harry casts her a long confused look. However Hermione does not notice; too busy lost in her own thoughts.<p>

The class passes by in a blur of sloppy notes and Hermione asking Harry if he could "please repeat to her what the professor just said". Her normally annoying, know-it-all voice was gone, replaced by a tired, nearly exhausted one. When the class ends, Hermione walks along with the rest of the first year Gryffindors, instead of trying to hang in the back like she normally did. Harry notices Hermione's strikingly strange exterior and asks Ron if he too thought something was wrong with Hermione. When asking this, Ron just glanced at the obnoxious, bushy haired girl in their class and shrugged his shoulder. "I didn't notice anything wrong with her, but now that you pointed it out..." Harry smacked his own forehead with the palm of his hand and sighed. He liked Ron, but sometimes he was so oblivious.

Before their last class, the Gryffindors took their lunch break. Sitting with the rest of their house, Harry made sure to sit next to Hermione so he could try and talk to her. He knew they weren't really friends, and if he was to tell the truth, he did find her to be a know-it-all. But she did help him with potions class this morning and he was pretty sure she had even gotten in trouble for it.

Harry did wonder why Draco was held back after as well as Hermione. When he expressed this question to Ron, he just shrugged his shoulders. However Fay, a tiny redhead with pretty blue eyes, had bounced forward after hearing Harry's question. "The Malfoy's and Granger's go way back. Their families have been friends for centuries. There are even some rumors that," Fay stopped to giggle fitfully here, "the two are betrothed to one another. Plus, there's also a rumor that professor Snape is Malfoy's godfather." She bounces back to the girls then where she nonchalantly slides back into their conversation as if she had never left. Harry was slightly concerned with Hermione being kept after with Malfoy and Snape, but figured he best forget about it. They were all friends after all.

Now at lunch, Hermione picked at her food. She wasn't hungry and even though she knew she needed the food for just a fuel substance, she didn't care enough to eat. Not only had Draco put her in this mood, but she was expecting a letter back from her father soon and she was nervous for that as well.

She didn't get much of a chance to worry however, because in the next moment, the owls were coming into the Great Hall. Hermione's hands started to shake as Ustrina, Draco's eagle owl dropped a letter in her hand before heading over to Draco to drop off a package and letter. She looked over to the fair haired boy dressed in green and silver and they made eye contact. Hermione looks away quickly and pushes her plate in front of her. Within the moment, the plate vanishes. Hermione unties the twine holding it together and lets the letter fall open in her hands.

_Dear Hermione, _

_We are so glad that you made it to Hogwarts safe and sound. However, as you've anticipated, we are very disappointed that you're learning with the lions rather than the snakes. I know you tried to reason with the hat, but you could have refused to be in Gryffindor when sitting there. You could have sat there until the hat switched you into Slytherin. You could have done so many things to help your situation but you did not. Yes I am thrilled that you are now able to get close to the Potter boy, but that is the only thing helping your case right now. You better not screw that up because if you do, you'll be a disgrace to the Granger family. Also, how dare you speak about Draco being incompetent of befriending the boy. I don't want to hear or read again that you think you are better than Draco. Because we all know who is better, the one sitting in Slytherin. Don't be surprised if we do not speak until the holidays. _

_Your father_

Hermione's hands shake fearfully. She couldn't breath, tears were beginning to blind her vision as well. She knew she hadn't meant to say she thought she was better than Draco. Because she knew she wasn't. She hated that they put words in her mouth and made her seem like the bad guy here. _But they're right, _a voice reminded her in the back of her mind. _You parent's have always favored Draco to you and they always will. _She knew she needed to calm herself down. People were starting to stare.

Packing up her things with the rest of the Gryffindors, Hermione refused to speak to anyone for the rest of the day: Punishing herself by isolating herself for being such a let down to her parents.

* * *

><p>The rest of Monday and Tuesday pass by in a blur. After moping for a few hours, Hermione was determined to prove her father wrong by excelling in what she knew best: Her studies. She immersed herself in her work for those two days and by Wednesday, she was feeling better.<p>

That morning she ate her first full meal in two days and she was able to chat with those around her. Her roommates, who had already grown use to her smart comments and quick answering of questions, asked her to look over their assignments which she gladly did.

As the owls entered the Great Hall, Hermione didn't even look fazed as she saw Ustrina drop something off to Draco and then leave again. She did not get a package, or a letter. Her parents simply ignored her, just as they said they would. A package did, however, drop in front of Neville and the first years all watched as he opened it. Inside was a clear glass ball with a gold band around it. Neville held up the ball and the white swirling smoke which lay inside quickly turned to a deep blood red color.

Deans eyes opened wide and he leaned forward. "That's a remembrall! I used to have one as a child." Neville looked confused.

"A remembrall?"

Dean nods. "If the smoke turns red, as it has, it means who've forgotten something." Hermione read over Fay's potions essay while listening to the conversation around her.

"Er-problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten!" Hermione looks up to see Neville's defeated face and she rolls her eyes. Neville was nice and all, but he was quite stupid at times. He hadn't remembered his robes; he was the only one wearing just his gray sweater and Gryffindor tie while everyone else had their uniform hidden by their black robes.

She did not have time to comment, however, because just then the bell rang and they all stood to head to their first class of the day.

Potions and herbology pass by in a blur. Hermione skipped lunch to spend time reading in the library and just as she finished a quite large book, she skipped merrily to her first flying lesson. She was nearly the first one there, and soon she stood next to Ron and Harry. The Gryffindors stood on one side while the Slytherins stood on the other. To everyone's left side, a beaten up broomstick lie on the ground.

Madam Hooch comes forward then to speak to them the importance of flying and proper way to fly. Draco murmurs to those around him how he shouldn't even be taking this class, because his father had already taught him this past summer. He does not glance at Hermione nor mention her name at all, however. He knew he was being a prick, but he couldn't stop himself from being angry with her. She was supposed to be in Slytherin with him.

She should be the one he studies with, practices with, learns with; just like they did as kids. The two should be plotting how to get Harry's attention, and what they should do when they got it. Though Draco would never admit it, Hermione was his best friend. She was always there for him growing up. Always there to help take some of the blame off him, help pull pranks, and she was always there to remind him when he was being a prick. Like he was now. But without her to tell him, how was he to know?

The professor, who had wild, graying hair, instructs the students to place their left hand over the broom and say up. "The broom," she stated, "should come right up into the palm of your hand." At once everyone tried, but only Harry and Draco managed to get theirs into their hands on the first try. Hermione frowned, she was never good at this when she tried at the Malfoy Manor. However after the fourth try and a good, sturdy "up" the broom was in her hand.

When everyone had a grip on a broom, the professor smiled. "Alright class, now I want you all to mount the broom. On my whistle you're all going to kick off the ground and hover in the air for a few moments before letting your feet touch the ground again." She blew her whistle and then all hell broke loose.

The class watched as Neville flew higher and higher, unable to stop himself. The class was shouting, Madam Hooch was shouting, even Neville was shouting. By the time Neville was on the ground again, he had a broken wrist and Madam Hooch was ushering him to the hospital wing instructing the class not to even think about going into the air.

By the time she left, Draco had managed to locate Neville's remembrall and toss it to himself. He laughs a wicked laugh and grins wildly at his classmates. "Maybe if he had given this a squeeze before falling, he would have remember to fall on his fat ass." Draco laughs again, followed by the other Slytherins.

Hermione takes a step forward to reprimand Draco however, before she can, Harry steps forward. "Malfoy, just give it back." Harry's lips were pressed together in a straight line and he held out his hand. Draco laughs, climbing onto his broom.

Hermione groaned, knowing what she stupid friend was going to do. "How about you take it from me?" With that he kicked off the ground, flying higher and higher with each second. Harry scowled and climbed upon his own broom. Hermione needed to try to stop this.

"Harry! Don't do this, you don't even know how to fly. Plus, Madam Hooch said-" Before she could finish, however, Harry kicked off the ground and flew after Draco. Hermione frowned and watched the two idiotic boys in the air like the rest of her classmates. They were screaming at one another however at the altitude they were at their classmates could barely hear them. Hermione watches as Draco shrugs his shoulders, and throws the glass ball as far as he could. Harry flies after it with a great amount of speed, nearly colliding with part of the castle. However, as he flies closer the ground, eventually touching ground, he reveals that in his hand he held Neville's remembrall! The Gryffindors cheer, and even Hermione finds herself cheering for Harry.

The celebration became short lived, however, when professor McGonagall appeared outside asking for Harry to go with her. She told the rest of the class to wait for their professor and no one else should be giving themselves a private lesson in flying. Each house spoke quietly to themselves and by the time Madam Hooch came back, the lesson was over. The kids dispersed and Hermione followed the rest of her house back into the common room.


	7. Chapter Six: Midnight Wandering

This is another short chapter, which I'm sorry about. I had wanted to put this one and the last one together in one chapter however I hadn't been inspired when i was writing chapter five and wanted to put something up. I promise my next chapter will be longer. I know it will be anyway, since the next chapter will be about the troll and Halloween! So I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!

~JK Rowling owns all the ingenious work of Harry Potter, and I am merely borrowing the ideas.

* * *

><p>That night the first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had their first ever astronomy class. However, after their professor gave a generic and basic overview of how the class will work, what not to do with the telescopes and how they will each be graded, their time frame was nearly up and so she dismissed them early.<p>

Hermione was excited for this class, just as she was all the others. She had always been a fan of searching the stars and now she would be able to actually know what she was searching for. "I know, I know. We'll stay in the back and break off. No one will even notice." Hermione, hearing a voice come out in whispers, turns behind her to see Harry and Ron with their heads ducked together. They looked suspicious.

She slowed her pace and within the next moment, she had fallen right beside the two boys. "If you two are up to something, you might try next time to not look so wary." She says. Ron grimaces, he did not like the bushy haired wannabe Slytherin. Harry only frowned.

"We don't-" He paused, making it more obvious. "have any idea to what you're talking about." The three walked slowly behind the rest of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"You're trying to sneak off." She paused, "why?"

Ron sneered at her, she was somewhat impressed at it. "Like you don't already know being all buddy-buddy with Malfoy." This made Hermione stop. If this was something of Draco's doing, she knew it was going to be trouble. Hermione glanced ahead of her, noticing no one watching, and pulled the two boys into an alcove. "What is your-" Hermione cut off Ron's bellowing by placing her forearm over his mouth. She was thankful they were all nearly the same height.

"First, you're going to be quiet." She stated to the red head. He rolled his eyes but did not say a word-her arm was still basically in his mouth. "And you're going to explain." She said this to Harry and he sighed.

"Alright, alright," She removed her arm from Ron's lips. Harry continued. "Remember how McGonagall took me away from flying practice today? Well she asked-or rather told me- I was going to be the new Gryffindor seeker!" Hermione's lips raised slightly into a smile. She was actually happy for the boy. "And so I spent the rest of the afternoon with Oliver Woods. He's the captain for Gryffindor and also the keeper.

"Anyway, after I was taught how to actually play, I was walking towards the Great Hall with Ron for dinner. Your pal Malfoy and his two goons cornered us and he was laughing at me for getting in trouble. Usually I would have ignored something like that."

"I wouldn't have!" Pipped in Ron before Harry just shushed him, laughing.

"But, since I wanted to prove the prick wrong, I told him I was actually the Gryffindor's new seeker." Hermione frowned at this. She knew how much Draco wanted to get on the quidditch team his first year. And now that Harry was on it...

"Long story short, he challenged me to a duel tonight in the trophy room."

Hermione's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head. "Harry no. This is a set-up, a trap. Trust me when I say you don't want to find him." But Harry and Ron were already moving, sighing, she caught up with them. "I know Draco, alright? When he doesn't get his way, he gets even."

They kept walking, but Harry locked eyes with her. He frowned. "But I didn't do anything to the git."

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "You made the quidditch team without even trying out. He's wanted to be on the team since we knew what quidditch was. He's jealous of you." Hermione couldn't believe what she was saying. _You have to earn his trust you know that, _she reminded himself.

"I think you're worrying too much Hermione." Harry says. They were just about in the trophy room and the three first years gawked at all the trophies and medals what were shown off everywhere. But Draco was nowhere to be found.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked as they walked around the room.

"Hermione maybe he's just-" He cut off when they heard a meow. None of them moved.

In the distance, they could hear Filch's voice. "What's that, Mrs. Norris? Do you heard something?" His voice was gurgled and horse. Hermione looked from Ron to Harry. If she was caught...she didn't want to know what her father would do to her.

"We have to get out of here." She whispered. The two boys nodded. Quickly but quietly, the three jogged out of the room and down a hallway.

"I think I heard something this way, Mrs. Norris." Filch's voice was getting closer.

Hermione's heart beat hard in her chest and Harry pulled the two into a doorway. When Ron tried the door, it was locked. "Great, we're done for."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Move over," She pushed him aside and whipped out her wand. "Alohamora." She said and immediately the lock unlocked itself and the three were able to slip inside. Hermione and Ron bickered quietly for a moment as Harry held his ear against the door, listening for the hunched man who had been pursuing them.

When Harry heard the footsteps leave the hallways, he breathed out a sigh of relief and turned to the two bickering first years. "I wonder why this door was even locked to begin with." Hermione stated.

Harry had frozen in front of the two, his eyes fixed forward. "Trust me," He managed to get out. "They had a good reason." Hermione and Ron looked at one another with an equally confused expression. A slight noise from behind them finally made them turn around. Their hearts stopped.

The room was a basic stone classroom, just like the others they'd been in the past few days. However, there were no windows in the room, making it seem smaller and darker. Gone were the desks and gone were the chairs, leaving the room to be an empty classroom. However, in the center of the room, bound with thick chains, was what looked like a giant dog. Only this dog had three heads.

Hermione had read about animals like this in fairy tales, mainly if they spoke about the underworld. But never did she think she'd lived to see one. In sync all three screamed causing the cerberus to fully awaken. Noticing the three children, the cerberus inched forward, barking. The three scrambled to open the door and close it before they could become a midnight snack. With a quick flick of her wrist, Hermione locked the door behind them and they all sunk onto the floor. The three headed dog barks were masked behind a sound proofing charm, the only evidence of their voice being the vibrations the three felt as they leaned against the wooden door.

Some time passed before the three could finally breathe like normal humans. "We need to go back to the common room, come on." Harry stood first, followed by the others. They walked quickly and swiftly, making very little noise as to not catch the attention of the portraits, many who were already asleep. The three didn't speak and when they made it to the portrait of the fat lady, it was Hermione's tired voice who spoke the password.

The fat lady complained openly for being woken up at this hour, but let the three first years in anyway. They made sure the common room was empty before speaking. "Why would Dumbledore keep something like that locked up in the castle!" Ron nearly bellowed. Harry and Hermione shushed him together and then laughed lightly for being in sync.

"Are you sure you don't need glasses like Harry?" Hermione breathed. They stood in front of the stairwells; Harry and Ron about to ascend to the boys dorms while Hermione had one foot on the stairs that would lead her up to the girl's dorms. "The cerberus was hiding something, there was a trap door under him. So whatever is under him obviously needs to be guarded heavily." She continued. "Now, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled." Turning around, Hermione storms up the stairs. She knew there were worse things than being killed or expressed. If she was caught out like that, her father would make her wish she had been dead. But she wasn't about to admit that to two Gryffindors. _Remember you're one of those Gryffindors now._

* * *

><p>The following morning, after her classes were finished for the day, Hermione went in search for Draco. She checked the Great Hall and courtyard. She wandered the hallways and she walked down to the lake. When there was no sign of him, she went to the library.<p>

She found him sitting in the back corner with a table full of books, several pieces of parchment and two bottles of ink. One empty, one newly opened.

Hermione took the seat opposite him and he didn't even look up. "How's my favorite Gryffindor on this fine Thursday?" He spoke in a condescending voice that made Hermione want to hex him on the spot. If only she knew any.

"That isn't funny Draco," she nearly spit his name. "What is your problem challenging Harry and then trying to get him caught after hours?" Draco looked up and found Hermione's disapproving face looking at him. He scowled at her.

"What does it matter to you?" His voice was just over a whisper. Hermione was glad they were in the library. If they weren't, their voices would have been raised.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't you remember what we're supposed to be doing here? Befriending the boy. Unlike you, I'm actually doing my job. Instead of making it harder." Draco had had enough of this and stood up abruptly, knocking over the empty bottle of ink. The last remaining drops fell upon the table.

"Do not talk to me about what we should and should not be doing, Granger." He spat her name, disgusted. He looked at her with a face of disdain and near hatred. "At least I'm not a disgrace to my family. That. Would. Be. You." He coated each of his words with venom. Hermione wanted to cry, but she would not let Draco get to her.

They had fought before. It was inevitable to be friends with someone your entire life and not fight. Hermione could remember two incidents before. Once when they were seven. Draco was being a spoiled brat and Hermione was getting annoyed with him always getting his way. So she told him he was being a prick. At the time she didn't know what the word meant but she heard her father call his coworkers that once before. And even though Draco didn't know what the word meant either, he was still mad. They fought in the foyer of the Malfoy Manor and only stopped after their fathers ripped them off one another. The next was when they were nine.

It was Draco's birthday and even though a few girls were invited, he would not even acknowledge Hermione. When she had confronted him about it, he said she should stop being a baby and go play with the other girls. They screamed and hollered until Mr. Malfoy dowsed each of them with water. They had to sit next to one another while they shivered until they each apologized. But Draco had never called her a disgrace before.

Hermione knew she could not yell. They would be in bigger trouble for yelling in the library. Hermione knew she could not fight him. In the past year although Draco was still thin, he proved to be stronger than Hermione. Plus, people were starting to stare at them. Fighting would get back to their parents. So Hermione managed a third option. Taking the bottle of new ink, she dumped the contents over Draco Malfoy's head and over the pieces of parchment he had been working on.

Later on, Hermione would look back on the incident and realize she had let her feelings over rule her better judgment. She would realize she was also being a prick and unable to control herself. But that would be later on, when the sun was set and the moon made everything in her room seem even more magical. And now, all Hermione could do was give Draco one last smirk and walk out of the library without another care in the world.


	8. Chapter Seven: Halloween

Hallo! I would have gotten this chapter out earlier, however I had to go to the dentist. Which was awful. My face is still numb and its been nearly four hours-_- Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!

~Everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling

* * *

><p>With Draco angry and Harry and Ron being secretive, Hermione was feeling pretty shitty. Three weeks passed and they were now well into October. When she wasn't studying in the library, she sat in one of the big arm chairs reading one of the many spellbooks and novels she checked out from the library. Word got around of Draco and the ink, and so while she got many dirty looks from the Slytherins, she also got quite a few looks of respect from the Gryffindors. She didn't known how to process that right yet.<p>

The Sunday before the Halloween feast, Hermione sat alone in the Great Hall well after breakfast was finished. A few other students sat around the large tables, doing homework or playing games with one another, however Hermione was trying to focus on a book in front of her-which she couldn't.

Draco's words would not leave her mind and she often found herself hearing his voice: _disgrace, Gryffindor, disgrace, Gryffindor, disgrace. _At this point, she still did not know which word was worse.

Lost in thought Hermione did not notice anyone approaching her until she felt someone standing behind her. Or in this case, two people. Turning around Hermione finds the smiles of Daphne and Pansy. They wore their black robes made of expensive material, same as Hermione's.

"Daphne, Pansy." Hermione forced a cheerful voice and smile. She knew they'd notice, but she had not felt very cheerful the past few weeks.

"Come take a walk with us!" Daphne pleaded earnestly as she took a seat. She had an award-winning smile and her blonde hair curls were bouncing each time she moved her head. Hermione was suddenly nervous. Would they try to do anything to her?

Pansy sat beside Hermione. "We haven't hung out since the summer."

"I-uh-I didn't think you'd want to hangout with me." Hermione confessed, her pale skin burning hot with nerves.

Daphne and Pansy stood then and pulled Hermione up with them. "Nonsense." Stated Pansy as she helped Hermione with her things.

"You're a lion, but you still run with the snakes." Daphne stated and Hermione suddenly felt better than she had in weeks.

Yes she was a Gryffindor. Yes her parents were disappointed in her. Yes Draco called her a disgrace. But she was not. She was a pure-blood. The only daughter to William and Lucinda Granger. She was betrothed to Draco Malfoy and would one day become his wife. She had a job to do. Befriend Harry Potter. Become his "ally" and when the Dark Lord rose again, her family would be the ones to turn him over.

Daphne, Hermione, and Pansy walk down to the lake. Soon it would be too cold to want to leave the castle and many students had realized this. There were tons of students milling around. Every student looked confused at the three, but they ignored it. They spoke about their classes and how they've been doing. Daphne confessed she was doing terrible in potions and Pansy laughed while Hermione put a supportive hand on Daphne's shoulder. They walked over to a giant tree and as Pansy took a seat on the ground, Daphne and Hermione climbed into the tree to sit.

"You should ask Draco to tutor you, he probably would. He loves anything that will make him feel smarter."

"What happened between you two? Was the ink thing really true?" This was Daphne.

"We've tried to ask him about it, but whenever we do he gets angry and storms away." This was Pansy.

Hermione sighs and rubs her face. After a moment of silence, she nods her head. "Yeah the ink thing was true. We've had a few complications between one another. It's because I should be in your house and since I'm not, I think it makes Draco angry. He's quite a lot to handle, as you guys know. He's just upset, I think. And he doesn't really know how to express upset, so he lets it out in anger." The three girls were quite for a moment.

Noise and laughter was all around them and they watched a few boys playing with an object. It was smaller than a quaffle, Hermione noted, and oval shaped. It looked to be brown or black and they were tossing it with ease to one another.

One boy, a Gryffindor, threw it far enough that when another Gryffindor went to catch it, he crashed into the lake. The three girls laughing broke their silence. Students around them clapped as the soaking wet boy reemerged from the water with a wide grin. Hermione only now noticed the two boys were twins and were, in fact, Ron's brothers.

_Why couldn't it just be like this? _Hermione wondered. _Why couldn't all the houses get along like when they were laughing at the Weasley twins? _It would never be like that, Hermione knew that; it was, however, still a good future to think about.

* * *

><p>On Friday, Hermione woke in a better mood than she had all week. After her classes she was going to meet up with Daphne and Pansy so the three could work on homework before the Halloween feast. She dressed and managed to braid her thick hair with the help of Lavender Brown. She walked with the girls to the Great Hall for breakfast where she did not glance at Draco. For once, he was the one staring.<p>

Hermione ate with a smile on her face and made small talk with the other first years around her. Their first class was charms and Hermione took her seat next to Ron. He sat slumped over, with tired eyes. Hermione on the other hand sat straight, her books and supplies laid out neatly in front of her.

"Welcome, welcome class!" Professor Flitwick greeted the class warmly. After roll call, the professor told them all the lesson of the day. They would learn a simple levitating spell. "The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa. Now, class, you will say that and swish and flick your wrist. You all have your feathers?" Hermione smiled and held up her pure white feather. To her right, Ron rolled his eyes.

"Alright, now everyone try it." At once, the room filled with young voices. Some spoke with small, whispered voices while others nearly shouted. No one had gotten their feather into the air, however. Beside her, Ron spoke the incantation (badly) and nearly hit his wand on the table as he flicked. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"No, no, no. Do you want to impale someone?" She gave him a look of exasperation and put a hand on his wand. He glared at her. "Plus, you're saying it wrong." She gave him the correct pronunciation. Still everyone's feather remained on the tables.

"You do it then, you haven't even attempted it!" Ron wanted to prove her wrong, but he quickly realized this was a bad idea. Hermione smirked at him and turned towards her feather. Swishing and flicking her wrist, she spoke the spell clearly:

"Wingardium Leviosa." The next moment, her feather was climbing higher and higher into the air. The first feather off the table.

"Well done, well done Ms. Granger!" Flitwick smiled. "Ten points for Gryffindor." Ron sat back in his seat, disliking the brunette more and more.

By the end of class, a few other students had preformed the spell including: Harry, Dean, and Fay. A few Ravenclaws had also had their feathers airborn. When the bell sounded, Ron stormed out of class. Hermione did not notice this however, she was talking her roommates. Their next class was Herbology.

When that class finished, they walked towards the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione tried to catch up with the Gryffindor boys, wanting to talk with Harry. However, as she approached them, Hermione overheard Ron.

"She's a nightmare." He scuffed. "She doesn't even have any real friends, the girls are just using her for her brain." The redhead laughed at this. "I wish we weren't going to have to deal with her for the next six years." Harry was just about to comment on how Ron was over doing this temper tantrum, when Hermione pushed passed them. She bumped between Harry and Seamus, tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them, and she nearly ran to the girl's lavatory before anyone saw her red face.

"I think she heard you Ron." Harry shook his head and they headed to lunch.

Hermione did not return throughout the lunch period. Near the end Harry asked Lavender and Fay if they would go and check on her. They happily obliged. Draco watched the Gryffindor table without anyone taking notice. Though he was not speaking to Hermione, he still had to watch out for her. And when she didn't appear in the Great Hall anytime throughout the lunch period, he was not too worried about it. She was probably in the library. He excused himself from his friends, wanting to go and check up on her. Maybe even apologize for being such a prick.

However after leaving the Great Hall he overhead two Gryffindors speaking in worried tones about Hermione. "Hey!" Draco bellowed. Fay and Lavender stopped in their tracks, a little afraid of the blonde Slytherin. "Did you say something about Hermione Granger?" He walked the few steps that kept the two houses apart. Lavender trembled a little. Fay was braver.

"We did. She's in the girl's lavatory. She's quite upset."

"Why is she upset?" Draco barked.

Fay bit her lip. "Someone made a comment, uh, about her. It was very mean. She overheard."

Draco took another step to close the gap. "Who said this?"

Fay took Lavender by the hand and started to walk back to the Great Hall. "I'm not going to tell you that, Malfoy. You'd hurt the boy. But trust me, we'll make sure he feels terrible and when Hermione returns we'll make sure he apologizes. She's okay. I promise." Fay attempted a small smile at the Slytherin and they walked back. Draco was trembling with anger, but he was slightly impressed with the tiny lion.

_Alright Draco, _he told himself. _Stop being a prick. _Draco walked back to the dungeons to get his things ready for class.

* * *

><p>Hermione did not go to class. It was potions so she should probably have been there, but she could not bring herself to leave the bathroom. All the emotions she had kept bottled up over the past two months came out then, and she couldn't stop them. She cried for being a Gryffindor. She cried for the letter from her father. She cried because of Draco. And she cried because of what Ron said. The tears kept coming and Hermione only silenced herself when someone came into the girl's room.<p>

When Draco saw that Hermione did not come to class, he overheard Potter telling Snape that she was not feeling well. After the class ended, Snape asked Draco to come to his desk. He asked him about Hermione and Draco shrugged, saying she was probably sick from studying too much. He confessed she had been looking very tired lately.

When he was dismissed, he caught up with Daphne and Pansy. Pansy looked ecstatic when he called to the two girls, and hid her sadness when he was asking them if they would check on Hermione. Daphne happily obliged and Pansy nodded.

"Oh Pansy, don't look so gloomy. Draco is just looking out for Hermione. You know that." Daphne smiled at her friend and pulled her along. Pansy grumbled but went along anyway.

When Hermione heard the door open and close, she quickly quieted herself. "Hermione!" She heard Daphne's voice and Hermione groaned, knowing Draco had noticed her absence. "Come on, we know you're in here!" She sang in a singsong voice. Hermione sighed and opened the door to the stall and walked out. Daphne frowned and came over to hug Hermione. "Oh, Hermione we heard. Who was the git?" Hermione was slightly thankful. If they did not it was Ron, then Draco did not know it was Ron.

"Like I'd confess that to you. You two would tell Draco and then, he'd probably go and kill the boy." She laughed gently.

This time Pansy spoke up. "Kill? No. Cause pain in unbearable ways? Probably." She smiled and came over to hug her bushy haired friend.

They spoke for a little bit, until Hermione assured them she was fine, but she wanted to be alone. "You can be alone without staying in here!" Daphne exclaimed but Hermione shook her head.

"I'm fine. Promise." Daphne and Pansy left soon after and met up with Draco. They assured him she was fine, just a little upset by the matter. They confessed they didn't get the boy's name, but Draco expected that much. He thanked the girls and returned to his chess game.

On the other side of the Castle, Harry was making Ron feel bad. "You better apologize when we see her at dinner. If we see her at dinner."

Ron sighed. "I know, I know!" Harry shook his head and he continued to torment his friend until dinner that night.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was decorated accordingly for Halloween and candy and treats were everywhere on the tables. Harry frowned when Hermione did not show, but his excitement over the treats outweighed the sadness. He laughed and joked with the rest of the Gryffindors and watched Ron eat enough candy to make him sick for days.<p>

Draco too noticed Hermione's absence. He also noticed the weasel's ability to scarf down chicken wings and taffy together. As he was starting to feel sick from watching the red head and wondering how the weasel was not getting sick, the Great Halls opened and in ran a professor. Not just any professor either, but professor Quirell.

"TROLL! In the dungeon! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He was screaming and mumbled something else right before fainting. The Great Hall was quiet for only a moment until a crack of thunder from above them seemed to wake everyone.

Everyone was screaming. Students from all years were standing, about to run back to their dorms. "QUIET!" Dumbledore bellowed. The room became so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. "Prefects, take your house to the dormitories. Professors, you will follow me to the dungeons." The Great Hall became noisy again with students and adults. As everyone began to follow their prefects, a thought popped into Draco's mind. _Hermione_.

As the Slytherins made their way down to their common room, Draco broke free of them and ran to the girl's lavatory. Unknowingly, Harry and Ron too were running to the same place.

Hermione was finally starting to feel hungry. She knew she was being silly about all this, but she needed to get out all of her bottled up emotions. She was feeling a bit better, when she opened the stall and decided to come out. However, fear welled up inside her as she looked up to lock eyes with a troll.

The troll was nearly as tall as the ceiling and was enormously fat. His skin was the color of green and brown and gray all mixed together. He had warts scattered around his skin; some small and others the size of Hermione's head. In his hand, he carried a giant club.

Hermione heard herself scream. Outside the door, Draco heard her scream. Down the hall as Harry and Ron ran, they heard her scream.

"Mione!" Draco burst into the room. As the troll went to slam his club over the top of the small Gryffindor, Draco ran over, grabbed her and the both fell to the floor and out of the way. Ron and Harry entered the bathroom then. The boys all locked eyes, but no words were said. The troll smashed the tops of the stalls, sending wood flying around the room. Draco shielded Hermione the best he could.

"Help!" Draco screamed at the two boys standing in horror.

It seemed to break their trance because in the next moment and were both picking up broken pieces of wood and throwing it at the troll. As the troll turned on the boys, he smashed his club down on the sink. Water sprayed out from the broken faucet. Draco stood and followed the boys lead. He threw pieces at the troll. Coming from both sides, the troll was quite confused and in his confusion he thrust out his hands, grabbing both Draco in his right hand and Harry in his left. His abandoned club was on the ground. Draco and Harry attempted to shield themselves as he smashed the two boys together. They were still conscious but their shoulders were killing them. Hermione looked for her wand but it was not here.

She looked helplessly at Ron. He stood, afraid. "You can do it!" Hermione cried and he nodded his head. Raising his shaking hand, and preformed the levitation spell. The discarded club rose higher and higher into the air until it was above the troll's head. Ron let go of the spell and the club fell right on top of the troll's head. Draco and Harry fell to the floor and managed to get out of harms way before the troll crashed to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Draco says to Hermione before running from the room. Hermione understood immediately.

As the boys watched as Draco ran past them, Hermione walked over to them. They had just retrieved their wands and brushed off their robes, when a swarm of professors entered the wrecked bathroom.

"Oh my, explain. Now!" Professor McGonagall says forcefully. Ron and Harry stutter to get out a good answer, without getting Hermione or any of them in trouble. Hermione took a step closer to the adults.

"It was my fault." She started and explained how she went looking for the troll. She confessed Ron and Harry must have followed her to bring her back to the dormitories, but saved her instead. She did not mention Draco yet, she did not want him to be in trouble if they were in trouble.

McGonagall sighed and shook her head. "You three are lucky to be alive!" She started, but then a small smiled appeared on her lips. "But nontheless, not many would be able to defeated a fully grown mountain troll. 50 points-" She stopped and their hearts sank. "Will be awarded, for the shear dumb luck of you three." The students sighed and Hermione spoke up again.

"Professor, Draco Malfoy had also been here and helped us. Our families are quite close and he's supposed to be looking out for me here. He ran after the troll was down because, well, he did not want this incident to go back to his father. Our fathers-" Hermione stopped, trying to word this without being disgraceful. "Don't want us getting into trouble. You see."

McGonagall looked to Snape, waiting for his input but realized he was not there. She looked to Dumbledore instead. "Very well, 50 points will also be awarded to the Slytherins. Now off to the infirmary. And I better not be hearing about you three getting into any more trouble, am I clear?" The three nodded and hurriedly went to the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry about today Hermione." Ron squeaked out. Hermione smiled a small smile and nodded.

"It's alright."

"Why did you tell them about Draco? He ran off." This was Harry.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "He deserves to be recognized for helping. But trust me when I say if word had gotten back to our families that we were in trouble, it would not end well for us."


	9. Chapter Eight: Quidditch

Alright, first: I apologize for taking longer than usual to update. I just came back to Towson and still getting settled with new classes and everything. Second: This is the shortest chapter I've written so far and I'm sorry about that. The next, while it might take longer than normal, will be longer i promise! Hope everyone's have a great week so far!

~Eveything Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling

* * *

><p>The next morning, news about the troll traveled around the school. By breakfast, everyone was talking about the four or more students who went up against the troll. Everyone knew how Harry, Hermione, and Ron went up against the mountain troll, however, no one knew who the other person was or if there were more than one, just that they must have been in Slytherin. Simply for the fact that the snakes had mysterious gotten fifty extra points overnight.<p>

It was Saturday and the first quidditch match of the season. Harry, Hermione, and Ron spoke loudly about the upcoming game. A few times, Hermione glanced over towards Draco, but found him unable to return her gaze. She wasn't fazed by this, she was used to him being in a pissy mood.

After Harry left to get ready, Hermione and Ron walked back to the common room together since they had some time to kill and Ron had forgotten his cloak. As they spoke, Ron found that although she was annoying at times, she was still fun to talk to.

"So do you really have like twelve other brothers?" Hermione asks just as they entered the common room. Only a few others were in there, everyone was already making their way to the stadium. Ron grabbed his cloak, which he left on a chair, and they turned to leave.

"Not twelve! Only five brothers. You know Fred and George, and also Percy. Charlie and Bill are the eldest two. Then there's Ginny. The youngest, and the only girl." Hermione laughed.

"Poor Ginny." They walked in silence until they met up with the other first years. The first years pushed their way to sit in the front row for their first quidditch game. Hagrid joined Ron and Hermione on the end. The game began.

Hermione did not really enjoy the game of quidditch. She didn't like flying to begin with, so make a game out of flying and Hermione could be found sitting nearby with a book in hand. However, it was Harry's first game and she knew her and Ron needed to cheer him on. They were up against Hufflepuff and by the looks of it, Gryffindor had a better chance of winning.

She knew the game well, from all those long afternoons spent at the Malfoy Manor. Draco loved quidditch, loved everything about it which was why Hermione often practice with him on the ground.

Now she watched flashes of red and yellow wiz past one another. Fifteen minutes into the game and Gryffindor was up 40-30. If they kept this up, the game would be over soon. Watching the sky, she found Harry easily, since he was not moving. Instead he was searching for the snitch.

Hermione's eyes left his as she then watched Fred or George, she couldn't tell who was who, travel towards the opposing teams. Ron was shouting, Seamus and Fay were shouting, Hermione just didn't understand the hype.

"Sumthin' wrong, Ermione?" Hagrid stood beside the tiny girl, watching the look of worry cross her face. If she could, Hermione would confide that her fighting with Draco was starting to get to her. Even after he came to save her last night she still could not get him to look at her today. But Hermione could not say that, so instead she gave the half-giant a forced smile and shook her head. She was going to go back to observing the twins, when Ron grabbed her arm.

She was about to threaten to hex him into next week when she started to comprehend what he was saying. "Look! Harry! Something's wrong with Harry!" Technically it wasn't Harry, just Harry's broom. Hermione looked towards the sky to see Harry and his broomstick jerking near violently. More and more students started to notice and they were all shouting.

"What's 'Arry doin up der?" Hagrid's voice boomed with concern. Hermione's eyes wandered from her friend to the on lookers. Everyone had their eyes on the boy. Including-no, it couldn't be, she thought. He wouldn't do this.

"Look!" Hermione whispered to Ron. Directing his attention to where all the professors sat, she pointed out Snape. He sat in all black in a sea of colors, his mouth moving rapidly.

Ron squinted, his mouth hanging open. "What's he doing? He isn't-"

Hermione cut him off. "I think-I think he's cursing the broom!" Her voice was high and worried. "But he would never, professor Snape-"

Now it was Ron's turn to interrupt. "He's got to be! He hates Harry! I know he's like family, but he hates Harry." Hermione debated this. She thought about curses and what needed to be done to cast them. You needed to keep eye contact and Hermione noticed he was not blinking. Biting her lip, she debated what she should do.

"Ahh- I'll fix this." Hermione left without another word. Ron and Hagrid called after her but she took off in a run. Running to the near opposite side of the stadium, Hermione pushed pass a few upper class men. They shouted at her but she just waved them off with a smile.

People were still shouting and in all the confusion, Hufflepuff managed to score two more goals. Hermione was at the professors seating area now and she quickly made her way up the back stairs. She easily found Snape's robes, since he was the only one wearing all black. "Incendio." Hermione whispers after she draws out her wand. A spark flies off the tip of her wand and lands on the black robes. A small fire starts and within a moment, it grew bigger causing the professors to stand and jump around. As Hermione left the stairs, she heard a cheer and ran back to the Gryffindor side. By the time she made it back, she was able to see Harry chasing after the snitch.

As he neared the ground, everyone gasped and he pulled up on his broom. He was now only a foot or two off the ground. Slowly standing up on his broom, Harry reaches out towards the golden snitch. Hermione found herself cheering loudly for the lions. Launching himself off the broom, he tumbles to the ground, the snitch no where in sight.

"Did he catch it?" Voices from various students yelled. As he stood, the slim eleven year old put his hands on his stomach. He looked like he was going to vomit. However in the next moment, Harry had the golden ball in his hand. He had done it, he nearly ate it, but he had caught the snitch! Madam Hooch's whistle blew and the game was over. Gryffindor had won the first game of the season.

* * *

><p>Hours later Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat outside Hagrid's hut with the half giant. Since it was such a beautiful day outside, they felt it a waste to spend in indoors. Hagrid had rolled over a few fallen logs and created a bench for the young first years. He sipped at his tea which smelt like the forest (not in a good way) and warmed his hands. The first years did not even take a cup for themselves, they could not even fake like it this time. "No, no. Yur wrong. Snape would neva do a thing like dat." Hagrid said shaking his head. Hermione sighed. They had been trying to convince Hagrid that is was Snape cursing the broom.<p>

"Hagrid, I've read nearly every book in the library on curses, well almost nearly every book. They all state the same thing: The caster must not break eye contact. And professor Snape wasn't blinking! Trust me, I was shocked too at first." Hermione kept her voice low as passing students walked by.

Ron was nodding his head, for once agreeing with Hermione. Hagrid sighs and looks towards the sky. It was getting darker, he knew the three were going to need to get going soon. "Listn' why would Snape curse ya broom, 'Arry?" He wanted the three to see reason.

Harry thought for a moment, an answer formulating in his eyes. Hagrid did not like that look. "Wait a minute. This morning, after I left Hermione and Ron, I ran into Snape. He told me good luck, even though it was through gritted teeth. But I noticed he had blood on his leg and was limping." By now Harry was glancing from Hermione to Ron. "I think Snape tried to get passed the ceberus on Halloween and since we stopped the troll-"

Hagrid cut him off. "Aye, who told ya 'bout Fluffy?" Three heads and six confused eyes turned to look at him.

"That thing has a name!" Hermione bellowed.

"Course! He's mine!" Hagrid said smiling.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why's it in the castle?"

Hermione face lit up then, Hagrid did not like that look either. "It was standing over a door. A trap door!" She was so excited to jumped up. "Dumbledore is hiding something in the castle. Isn't he?"

Hagrid looked pained to be in this conversation. "Listn' ya three, whatever Fluffy is guardin is just between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel. Ya got it? Now quit meddlin where you aught not to be meddlin." But the three were already standing, heads spinning with this new knowledge. They called their goodbyes to their friend as they were running back to the castle. _Nicholas Flammel. Nicholas Flammel. Nicholas Flammel. _Hermione's head was reeling. Who was he? And where did he fit in with all this? She was going to find out.


	10. Chapter Nine: Research and Drama

Hallo friends, This chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be, however I've been quite busy with school and I wanted to get a chapter out before i was engulfed by my school books and papers to write. That said, hopefully I don't take forever with the next chapter. A heads up, in the past few chapters, I've somewhat forgotten how Hermione is supposed to act due to her upbringing, which is why she acts the way she does in this chapter. How you all like it, please review!

~All of this world belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

><p>It took a week, and Hermione was obsessed. When classes were finished, Hermione spent her time in the library. When her homework was finished, she hit the books: Trying to find anything that she could on Nicholas Flamel. Sometimes she was alone and someone she dragged Harry and Ron with her. They often brought Ron's wizard chess board with them and they played while Hermione skimmed and read book after book.<p>

However, no matter what book she looked through, she could not find anything about the man. Why all the secrets? Hermione wondered. If something was that dangerous, why keep it in a castle full of children? Why have it guarded by Fluffy? What if someone got hurt? Got bit? How would they have explained that?

But no matter how much she wondered, Hermione could not wrap her mind around it. She needed help. Not from Ron nor Harry, but someone who could understand this.

The following Saturday, they were nearly at the end of November and there was a quidditch game that afternoon: Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff. Hermione hoped she could catch Draco before he went down to the pitch. She ran to the owlery after breakfast, knowing Draco always stopped there after breakfast. "Draco," Hermione said, out of breath and panting a bit from all the running she had done.

Draco stopped short. He hadn't spoken to his childhood friend is nearly a month, and things were still awkward between one another. He still felt she was a traitor for befriending the stupid scar head and weasel. But he had to admit, not to anyone just to himself, that he missed her. They went from speaking and laughing with one another everyday to barely paying any attention to one another. Draco knew this part was more his fault than hers, but he would not admit that either. He knew he had a reputation to uphold, and being friends with a Gryffindor was not part of the reputation. "Granger," Hermione unintentionally flinches, sensing the jealousy as he spoke her last name. He only ever called her by her last name when he was angry with her.

Hermione took a step back, her lips falling open then closing again. "Uhm," She felt sick to her stomach, she knew their friendship was hanging on by a thread. "I need your help." She managed to get out while keeping her breakfast down. Draco looked different, she noticed. He was still pale and his face had always been sort of grim. But this Draco was different. He was colder.

Draco walks forward passing Hermione and rolls his eyes. "Can't ask boy wonder and the ginger for help?" He kept walking and Hermione was annoyed. She had dealt with this Draco, they had grown up fighting one another. Whether it be with words or fists, even though Draco was stronger, Hermione held her own. Now she grabs for his arm and pulls him back to her. He looked appalled and she looked annoyed. Anyone witnessing the two might have found it comical, such a small girl standing up to a venomous looking boy.

"Stop being a git. I don't care if you're angry with me Draco! There's no reason to be mad! I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing remember?" She narrowed her eyes at the silvery boy and Draco smirked. There it was, Draco thought. This was the Hermione he knew. She was fired up and he wasn't about to stop her. They were alone so Hermione didn't care about keeping her voice low. "You think I care about "boy wonder and the ginger"?" She laced her words with poison as she used Draco's words. "You think I truly care about them? No. I'm doing all of this for us. Because our parents asked us too. I'm acting like the goody goody Gryffindor because it's what is "expected of me". I hate it. I hate living with those muggleborns and It makes me sick to have to eat with them. I'm friends with Potter and Weasley because I need to in order to stay close with Harry. I haven't changed Draco, much to your belief." She glared at the Slytherin and he smiled. His Hermione was still here.

"What do you need help with?"

That weekend, Draco and Hermione stayed cooped up in the library, researching. Hermione confessed to Draco about the three headed dog and about the trap door she had seen. He cringed while she spoke, warning her she should probably not be meddling with this sort of thing. Their parents had warned them about Dumbledore and how he was not to be trusted.

By the end of the weekend, they still did not have any information. What could be so important to be hidden in the castle? Sunday, Hermione said goodbye to her best friend and made her way to Gryffindor Tower. Inside the common room, all of the first years were waiting for her. The smile that had been permanently on Hermione's face the entire weekend slid off. "Uh, what's up?" Hermione says, slowly putting her bag on the table and taking one of the chairs.

"Have you been hanging out with Malfoy this entire weekend?" This was Harry. Hermione was confused, so what if none of them were friends with the snakes? That did not mean she couldn't have some. Still confused she nods her head slowly. It's not like it was a secret, they were quite visible in the center of the library with their table stacked with books.

She takes out a piece of parchment that had her potions essay on she wanted to read over. The group was grumbling to one another. "Is it a problem I was?" Hermione simply says. "Draco and I have been friends for a while." She says, even though they were friends since birth. It was weird to think you knew someone your entire life, for them to be like a brother, and then to have your parents want you to marry them. Would it be like marrying a brother? Hermione wondered. She cringes slightly.

"Guys, it really isn't such a big deal." Hermione stopped reading in order to glance over towards Miranda, the muggleborn child she had spent so much time avoiding the semester thus far. Miranda was in one of the arm chairs, reading by the fire.

"Hermione he hates us!" Ron whines as the group dispersed and Ron and Harry came to sit with Hermione. She rolls her eyes, and puts her essay down.

"He doesn't hate me." She says and rolls her eyes. When they don't speak for several moments, Harry leans in closer, asking the one thing she knew he wanted to know. "Did you tell him about..." He trailed off, not wanting any of the others to hear him. Hermione knew she had to lie.

She nods her head and rolls the parchment. "No, we were just working on homework. He wanted to work on potions mostly. Plus he needed some pointers on how to help Pansy, which I helped him. He doesn't know what were doing, not like it matters. I haven't found any information on it!" She huffs and excuses herself, wanting to take a bath before bed that night. As Hermione walks up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, Miranda follows her up the stairs.

"Hermione?" Not expecting anyone, she jumps and nearly lets out a scream. Nearly.

"Y-yes?" She says, hand over her heart, trying to get it to beat at a normal pace. She silently scolded herself, she shouldn't be so jumpy.

She notices it's Miranda quickly in the dim candle light. The thin girl sighs. "It makes me sad to think you're going backwards." She left off with that and Hermione cocks her head to the side.

"I can't say I know what you mean..."

Miranda takes a step towards her, but she does not move. Hermione knew she had spent over the past three months standing near this girl and the other muggleborns, she couldn't seem like they still had an effect on her. "I thought you were getting better, it seemed like you didn't care about blood superiority any longer. You were taking steps forward!" Miranda sighs and picks up a large black cat that had wandered in on the two girls. "Hey brookie." She snuggles her cat for a moment, then turns back to Hermione. "One weekend with Draco and you're already back to how you were at the beginning of the year."

This annoyed Hermione. She didn't really know why, but it did. She was ticked off and angry. Miranda did not understand how Hermione had grown up, how she lived. Hermione shakes her head at the girl. "You don't understand," Hermione takes a step toward the dorms. "I never changed in the first place."

Nightmares plagued Hermione that night. They started out with Hermione lost in the forbidden forest. She had no idea why she was there, but she was. The night sky was dark and moonless and her heart beat wildly in her chest. Trees stood high in the sky, canopying Hermione. She stumbles around, climbing over fallen logs and hoping over tiny streams. An unusual rustle startles her and she falls, scraping her leg against a large rock. "Ahhhh..." She heard someone screaming in the background, coming from an area she just left. Her heart beat frantically against her rib cage, so much it hurt. "Help, help!" She heard the voice again, unsure on who it was. The voice kept screaming, sometimes it sounded like Draco, other times Harry or Ron.

Hermione was sweating. And she was afraid. It was very seldom when Hermione was afraid, and she would often put on a tough face rather than admit when she was. However this was one of the times she would scream in from the heavens. She wanted to get out, she needed to get out. Taking off full force, Hermione runs in an as much of a straight line as she could. Hopefully she would stagger out of the woods soon and see the friendly castle any moment. She needed to see the castle. She was so afraid.

A line of trees block her way and she turns and runs straight into a man. He was tall and pale. He had dark hair and even darker eyes. "Who, who-who are you?" Hermione manages to get out. He smiles at her and takes a step forward. His lips turn downward into a grimace.

"Stop looking me up." Hermione takes a step back afraid.

"Are you Nicholas Flamel?" Hermione asks, her confidence back, no longer afraid.

The man backs away. "Stop looking for information on me! It won't do you any good! What's hidden should stay hidden!" He keeps backing away, as if he wanted nothing more than to be away from Hermione.

"Wait!" She calls after him, wanting to catch up with him. However, when she turns a corner, she stumbles down a small hill and falls into darkness...

Hermione sits straight up in bed, a thin layer of sweat spread over her skin. Her heart hammered inside her chest and sits crisscrossed, trying to calm her shaking body. Why? Why did she have to have that dream?

Getting the feeling of being watched, Hermione looks over and finds Fay sitting up in her bed as well. "You okay?" She whispers. Hermione nods. Her heart was already slowing.

"What time is it?" Hermione whispers back. Fay shrugs and glances out the window next to her.

"Either really late, or really early." She shrugs again. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Hermione nods. "Why are you awake?"

Fay shrugs, Hermione notices she likes to shrug a lot. It was such a muggle thing to do, Hermione wonders if she picked it up from Miranda or one of the other muggleborns. "Sometimes I just wake up." Hermione nods, her mind swimming with information from her dream.

Was that really Nicholas Flamel? And if so, why did he want her to stop searching for information? She wasn't too sure. One thing was certain, however, Hermione was more fired up than ever to find out what Fluffy was guarding.


	11. Chapter Ten: Coming Home

Hallo everyone! Hope you've all been well. I'm pretty sure I'm getting sick:( Which is the last thing I need right now. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

~J.K. Rowling owns this world, I just simply mess around with it.

* * *

><p><em>I don't want you two dillydallying this entire break. You got it? <em>

_Hermione, we've searched this entire library..._

_Not in the restricted section, Happy Christmas._

Hours earlier, Hermione had told Harry and Ron she expected them to still search for anything on Nicholas Flamel. But now, she was regretting her words. What if they got caught? Got in trouble? Got expelled? She shakes her head, putting those thoughts into the back of her mind. _Who cares what happens to them? _She reminds herself.

Now she looks forward and locks eyes with Draco. His gray eyes showed fear. She was afraid too. Like most of her holidays, she was spending it at the Malfoy Manor with her family. But would their fathers be mad at them? They both had done things they weren't supposed to do this semester. Would their fathers take their anger out on them? Hermione bites her lip. She would not speak of this fear. If it was just her and Draco, then maybe. But Pansy, Blaise, and Daphne were also in the compartment with them.

"Are you guys excited to go home?" Daphne asks in her high pitched voice.

Hermione tries to force a smile. But she was so tired, so worried, so nervous. "Technically I won't be going home," her tired voice laughs. "But I am excited for the break in work."

Blaise gasps, very loud, very fake. "What? The great Hermione Granger wants to take a break? With work? The world is ending!" He cries and the compartment fills with laughter. Even Draco smiled.

"Oh shush, even the "great Hermione Granger" could use a little extra sleep." Then, Hermione pulls out a book and tunes out the rest of the compartment.

When the train pulls up to the station, Hermione packs her things up slowly with Draco. Would their fathers be there? That's all they could think about. Hermione was happy she had changed out of her uniform and packed it on the bottom of her trunk. If she could hide the red and gold colors from her parents for the entire trip, Hermione but be okay.

"Ready?" This was Draco, and Hermione nods. She was ready to face her father. However, as they exit the train, it is their mothers who greet them. Hermione lets out a sigh with relief. "I've missed you mother." Her mother smiles down at her daughter and the four apparate to the Malfoy Manor. The familiar building comes into view a moment later, and Hermione and Draco hold back for a few minutes until the nausea in their stomach leaves.

"How was the train ride back dear?" Draco's mother asks her son.

He smiles. "It wasn't too bad. Mostly quiet since everyone fell asleep on the ride home. Hermione even used her book as a pillow!" He snickers as Hermione sticks her tongue out at him.

"I did not!" She exclaims even though she knew she did. She was just glad to have her Draco back. She did not know how she would have survived this trip with him not talking to her.

The four came upon the threshold of the manor and Dobby appears before them. "Would the misses and young master like Dobby to take their bags into their rooms? Dobby would love to be of assistance!" Hermione frowned at the poor house elf. He was treated so poorly here. Worse than Minx was treated at her own house.

"That would be lovely." Narcissa says with a half smile. Dobby grabbed a hold of their things and with a pop! he was gone. As the four entered the house Draco asked about dinner. The train ride home had taken hours and since they all had been asleep when the trolley came around, they hadn't been able to snack on anything. The two first years were quite famished. "Uh," Narcissa glances at Hermione's mother and the two exchange a look. As this happens Draco and Hermione exchange one as well. This did not mean anything good. "We'll be having dinner a bit later on tonight."

In the next moment, Narcissa calls upon two other house elves, Penny and Knot. Then she instructs the two house elves to show the children where their fathers were. Draco and Hermione grab onto their mother's arms in protest.

"Wait, what's going on." Hermione's heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"Is father mad?" Draco's hands were shaking ever so slightly. The mothers bite their lips but say nothing more. The two house elves drag the children down a hallway and then they separate from one another.

Hermione stood in front of a large wooden door. Her palms were sweaty and her heart hammered inside her chest so loudly, she was afraid everyone else could hear it. She knocks.

"Come in." The command is clear and Hermione takes one final breath to calm her heart before stepping through the doorway. Her father sits in front of a roaring fireplace, a book in his hand. He wore an expensive suit and expensive shoes, he basically looked like royalty. She closes the door beside her and walks toward her father.

"Good evening father." Hermione tries to make her voice strong, however it comes out weak and timid. Her father glances at her, closes his book and stands. As he leans against the arm of the chair, Hermione takes a step back.

"Look at you," He says, his voice filled with disgust. "A 'Gryffindor' who fears speaking to her father." The way he said Gryffindor made Hermione want to grow smaller. "With the way you're acting now, I'm surprised your not in Hufflepuff." He rolls his eyes and stands to pace the room. Hermione was about to open her mouth to speak, when she closes it again. Figuring it was better to not speak at all. "But no, you're in Gryffindor. How have your classes been?"

_Speak up, he is asking you this, _Hermione reminds herself. "G-good. I'm doing fantastic in a-all my classes. P-probably the best in my year, so far that is." Hermione had heard many of her professors praising her in class and even out of it. Her father smiles proud, for only a moment.

"That is what I want to hear. Now, how is the situation going?"

Hermione inhales and exhales. "I've become friendly with the boy. We speak on a countless amount of occasions about classes and classwork. He truly did not know about his parents and the wizard world. He's quite blind to it all."

Her father, who had stopped pacing, begins again, nodding his head. "Those Potter's always believing they were better than everyone else." Her father spits out. "You're lucky you did not have to deal with them." Hermione nods obediently. "In recent letters Draco expressed a concern that you were becoming a little too friendly with Gryffindors and you've become friends with that Weasley boy-"

Stupidly, Hermione interrupts her father. "Draco misunderstood, we've spoken about it and-" Hermione falls back, as her father hits her with a curcio curse for only a moment. _Stupid Hermione. _The pain was gone within a moment, but the effect was still there.

"You. Do. Not. Interrupt. Me." Her father spat each word and Hermione feels herself nod. He helps her up, and she tries to stop herself from shaking. "Now you may explain."

"D-Draco only t-thought I was becoming frien-ds with the Gryff-indors. H-however, I-I was only a-acting in order to g-gain their trust. Draco and I spoke about this not to long ago. W-we were actually researching the t-topic of Nicholas Flamel together."

"Nicholas Flamel?"

Hermione nods. "Apparently, something of his is hidden inside the castle. However, we can't seem to find-" Her father cuts her off.

"Do not, I repeat, do not look for Nicholas Flamel. Forget about it. Forget about that trap door. Forget-"

As if she didn't get the hint the first time, she interrupts her father again. "You know about the trap door? But why is-" Hermione's sentence is cut off by her screams as she falls back to the floor.

"WHAT DID I SAY. HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER YOU ARE SMART ENOUGH TO FOLLOW MY RULES AND NOT TO QUESTION ME. You stupid little girl. Should I take you out of that school? Obviously becoming a Gryffindor is teaching you to become stupid and made you incompetent to listen to directions." Through his words, William kept the curse going on his daughter. She cried and screamed but he did not care. She needed to be taught a lesson, one that could only be taught by his hand.

When he finished speaking, he let go of the curse. "Is that what you want? For me to take you out of that school?" On the floor Hermione tries to shake her head no. When that doesn't work, she croaks out a small no. "Then start being a Granger instead of a fuck up." He left after that. It was not the first time Hermione had heard that foul language, however it was the first time she had heard it directed at her. Curling up into a ball, Hermione cries to herself. She was in too much pain to move.

She hated herself. Hated that she was so stupid. Hated that she was a disappointment. Nearly a half hour passed before she heard the door open back up. Hermione tenses, but her mother's soothing voice fills the room. She picks up her daughter and asks if she would like any dinner. The thought of food made Hermione gag and she struggles to shake her head no. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks. Her mother nods and carries her to her room.

"I love you sweetheart, and your father loves you too. Please know that." Her mother kisses her cheek and leaves Hermione alone. However being alone was far from what Hermione wanted. She was scared, she was in pain, she needed comfort. Knowing Draco had probably had the same fate, she struggles to get off her bed and sneak into the room right besides her. She knocks twice before entering.

Inside the room, the only light was from the moon outside the window. Unlike her own, which was bare, Draco's was filled with toys from his childhood. In his king sized bed, her tiny silvery friend lays with his eyes locked on hers. She could tell he had been crying. "Okay?" She asks him. He nods and moves over in his bed, even though there was plenty of room on the giant bed.

Climbing in next to him, she slips under the covers and faces her friend. His face was covered in tear marks and he was shaking. "I'm sorry," He whispers to her, his breath was hot on her face. She starts to cry again.

"I'm sorry." She says and snuggles close to him. So many nights they had spent like this, curled up with one another, after a night of being screamed at and punished. It was not new to them, but it was not something they thought they would ever get used to. They stay like that until morning. Tears gone, sleeping soundlessly, wrapped within each others arms.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Pure-Blood Ball

Hope you all had a fun Valentine's Day. My friends and I saw 50 Shades. It was alright, even funnier when picturing Edward Cullen and Bella Swan as the character. lol. Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Let me know what you think!

~Rowling owns all this creative mumbo jumbo~

* * *

><p>On the morning after Christmas, Boxing Day, the Malfoy's always held a grand ball and this year was no exception. It was a time for all of the Pure-Blood elite to show off their wealth and pretend they liked everyone who was around them. Hermione woke up early that morning from a nightmare. Bolting straight up in the bed she panics, momentarily forgetting where she was. She was on the verge of hyperventilating when a hand was placed gently on her shoulder. She tenses, but it was only Draco.<p>

"Are you okay?" Draco whispers. It was still dark outside so the rest of the manor was probably still asleep. Glancing down, Hermione sees Draco was awake she staring at her with concerned eyes. A week had passed since their first night there when they had been punished. And since then, Draco and Hermione had been punished two other times. Just in case they didn't understand their fathers' wishes. They took to sleeping in the same room since the first night. Less afraid in each others company.

Hermione steadies her breathing and then slips out of the covers and off the bed. Draco watches his friend. "Where are you going?" He asks.

"To do some reading maybe, straighten my room, I don't know. I can't sleep anymore."

"Do you want to be alone or do you want company?"

Hermione shakes her head, then gives her best friend a small smile. "I'll be okay, I just want some alone time before the party tonight." When she leaves his room, she heads straight to one of the bathrooms. Drawing a bath, she spends nearly an hour soaking and crying. She did not even know why she was crying. She was crying because she was in pain. She was crying because she was sad. Alone. Didn't understand. Was so confused. She cried for all these reasons.

Eventually a house elf came to check on her and asked her if she wished to get her clothing. Hermione agreed and after she dressed, Hermione followed the tiny house elf into the kitchen. Usually they all ate together, however breakfast was usually an 'eat whenever you'd like kind of time'.

In the kitchen, Draco sat on the counter eating a bowl of something. He smiles when he sees Hermione. "Feeling better?" He asks as she sits beside him. Hermione smiles and nods.

"Yeah, what are you eating?" She asks peering into the bowl. It was blue.

"Oatmeal and blueberries. It's better then it sounds. Promise." He laughs. Hermione asks the house elf nearest her if he could make her the same and he happily agrees. The two sit in silence as they eat. _How strange, _Hermione thought. _That one day we'll be sitting, eating breakfast as a married couple. _She looks over at Draco. He was now looking over a copy of the Daily Prophet. Thinking about it now, she knew she did not have any romantic feelings for him. Would she ever? And what if she didn't and he did? Or the opposite? Why did their parents have to do this? What if this just didn't work out. What if-

"Hermione?"

Shaking her head out of the slight trance she had been in, she focuses her eyes back on Draco. The paper was now in his lap, and he had a look of confusion and concern written across his face.

"You okay, Hermione?"

She nods her head. "Yeah, sorry. I was just lost in thought like usual." She feigns a laugh, and Draco barely smiles. Knowing something was on her mind.

"Lost in what thought?" He asks, curiously.

Momentarily panicking, Hermione wonders if she should tell him or not. Then thinking about it, she decides the latter. Finishing up her oatmeal, she leaves the bowl on the counter and grabs his hand. "Never mind that, come on. Want to go work on some class work in the library before we're subjected to be bored to death tonight?" Draco laughs, forgetting all about his concern as the two race off to the library.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and before they knew it, their mothers were dragging the them from the library and into their rooms. "I've prepared a dress for you," Hermione mother was staying. She wasn't even dressed yet.<p>

"If you need help with your tie, the house elf in your room will do it," Draco's mother was instructing her son. The two children nodded and slowly walked in to their rooms. Neither one liked the idea of these parties. Especially since children usually were not present. Which made the whole ordeal much more boring.

In her room, Hermione sees the green dress laid out for her. It was a pretty thing Hermione would have loved to wear. If only it wasn't green. Not that green was a bad color, it was just like her parents were mocking her. Here she was, having to stay in this Slytherin green dress all night, alongside a bunch of Pure-Blood families, who most likely were in Slytherin. And there she was a Gryffindor among them all.

Sighing, Hermione asks the house elf in her room to help her into the dress. The skirt part of the dress was a sea of different green ruffles. Each one a slightly lighter or darker color than the previous one. The top half was a darker green, which rested on her shoulders. It was short sleeved and around her middle and around her arms were giant bows.

Once in her dress, she slipped into the tiny heels her mother had left her. They were silver.

In the mirror, Hermione watches as the house elf worked with her hair. She was quite skilled and she managed to tame Hermione's wild curls into less wild, more contained curls. When she was finished, Hermione twirled for herself in the mirror. She loved the dress, she just hated what the dress represented.

There was a faint knock on her door and she hurries to open it, afraid it could be either her mother or father, saying she was taking too long. But no, opening the door she found Draco. He wore a gray suit with a white shirt underneath and a silver tie. It looked wonderful on him, working well with his pale blonde hair and paler skin. When Draco saw Hermione he started laughing and she frowned.

"No, no!" Draco said realizing he might have just hurt her feelings. "It's just we're a walking advertisement for Slytherin." She looked between their outfits and Hermione started to laugh as well. He held out his arm and Hermione took it. "You look great though." Draco said quietly as they walked. When she glanced at him, she saw his face was bright with a flush. She suppressed a giggle.

"As do you."

The two entered the ballroom then, where adults were already milling around. The Pure-Bloods dotted on the tiny couple, and it seemed everywhere they turned everyone was commenting on what a cute couple they would make one day. Hermione and Draco separated at once, heat rising to their cheeks. Very rarely did the two talk about the betrothal they had heard about years ago. And whenever they did, they got awkward and didn't know how to act around one another. Because who would?

"Draco! Hermione!" A familiar voice came from behind them and the two turned to see Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and Daphne walking towards them. The two sighed with relief. Happy their friends were here. As the group walked around the room, neither Hermione nor Draco mentioned the punishments they had received. Instead they spoke about the winter assignments they needed to complete.

"Have you guys even looked at Snape's assignments? They're horrible." Blaise whined. Hermione and Draco glanced at one another.

"We, uh, already completed his." Hermione said and the group rolled their eyes at the two. Laughing Daphne takes Hermione's arm.

"Will you come with me to the bathroom? I never remember where it is." Daphne admits and Hermione nods at her friend.

"Of course! Excuse us," the two get up to leave and Hermione immediately notices Pansy scooting closer to Draco. She shakes her head and sighs. Pansy's crush would probably become a problem in the future.

When they were a safe distance away Daphne glances at her. "Pansy is jealous."

"What do you mean?"

"She's jealous of you. She likes Draco."

"I don't know what to tell her, our parents already want us to get married when were older. But we might not. It might be too weird, you know?" Hermione says and Daphne nods. They were nearing the bathroom now.

Daphne sighs. "I just hope this whole ordeal doesn't make things weird in the future." Hermione laughs, she had been thinking the same thing. Waiting outside the door as Daphne goes inside, Hermione plays with the ruffles on her dress.

"-Nicholas Flamel." Hearing the name in a hushed voice, Hermione suddenly glances up quickly. She could see her father and Draco's speaking nearby, looking around to make sure no one listening. Hermione must have been hidden from sight from the plants that were placed around here.

Creeping forward she strains her ears to hear. "Hermione mentioned the name, I've heard of him before." Her father was saying.

"He's the one who possesses the sorcerer's stone." Draco's father's voice was was quiet. Hermione heard the door open behind her and she hastily clamps a hand on Daphne's mouth so she would stay quiet. Daphne was used to Hermione being strange so she did not even protest.

"The sorcerer's stone? Why have a heard that name before?" Her father was questioning. But just then their conversation was interrupted by another guest. Hermione releases Daphne and the two head back to their friends.

"What was that about?" Daphne questions.

"I was trying to listen to my father, sorry if I frightened you."

Daphne laughs. "Nah, I'm used to you being weird." Hermione sticks her tongue out at her friend but her mind was reeling. The sorcerer's stone. Why did that name ring a bell? And what was the connection between Nicholas Flamel and the stone? She would have to sneak away as soon as possible. Get into the library, look it up. She felt like she had seen those two somewhere before. Read somewhere about the man and the stone. But where? Where?


	13. Chapter Twelve: Back to Hogwarts

Snow days are always so wonderful:) Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

~JK Rowling owns all of this world~

* * *

><p>Being back at Hogwarts, Hermione found it to be a blessing and a curse. They had been back nearly two weeks and still Hermione could not remember where she had seen the words Nicholas Flamel nor the Sorcerer's Stone. One good thing about being back was that Harry and Ron had told her about his invisibility cloak. Hermione wondered who could have sent him the cloak and if they knew about what the three First Years were up to. And then, if they knew about what they were doing, was in sending him the cloak a sign that what they were doing was right?<p>

After a week of searching and no luck, Hermione confessed to the two boys she was going to take a break from all the looking and searching. She was starting to fall behind in her studies and she knew for a fact she could not let that happen. So instead, when she wasn't helping her Gryffindor friends with their homework, she spent her time with Draco in the library. At least when they we working in there, not many other students would stare.

"Hermione, are you still searching for the..." Draco let himself linger on in case anyone was listening to them.

Hermione didn't even look up from her charms essay she was working on. As she dips her quill into the ink so answers, "no. I should probably just forget all about it as well. Father had punished me after I told him about Flamel." Draco stares at her, wondering why her parents would harm her. She was just a child after all. _But so are you, _he reminded himself. Well, she was a girl. Draco could understand himself being punished. But not Hermione.

"Why are you staring?" Hermione asks without looking up, making Draco jump. Had he been so obvious?

He laughs quietly. "Sorry, my eyes got lost in you giant hair." He laughs again and Hermione throws a piece of balled up parchment at him.

"I aught to hex you into-" Before Hermione was given the chance to continue, Ron half walked, half ran into the room. He looked around for only a moment until he found his bushy haired friend.

"Ah Hermione, I was just looking for you." Ron says quietly, not wanting to get kicked out of the library. Again. Draco glared at the boy, never understanding why Hermione was friends with him. "Malfoy." Ron says, nodding, trying to be civil. Something unusual for him.

"Weasley." Draco says in the same demeaning voice. Hermione sighs and stops writing.

"Boys, please." She stares at Ron. "Yes Ron?"

Ron's face lights up suddenly, as if remembering suddenly why he was there. "I need your help. Harry's insistent on playing Quidditch tomorrow."

"And what's so wrong with that?" Hermione asks, already starting to pack up her things.

"Snape is going to be the referee tomorrow! And if he's the referee tomorrow, then-"

Hermione was already standing, her bag packed. "Oh that won't be any good. Yes I'll come help." Hermione walks over to Ron than turns to Draco. "I'll see you later?" Draco nods, seeming quite annoyed Hermione was ditching him to go help the weasel. But he understood. Even if he didn't, Hermione would not have care. She knew what she was doing.

As the two headed towards Gryffindor Tower, Ron asks her about her break. "I feel like we haven't spoke since before break. Since you've been spending all your time with Malfoy."

Hermione stays silent for a moment, thinking. "Yeah, I apologize for that. My break was," she struggles to find a word she could use. "Interesting. My parents are a bit angry at me for being put in Gryffindor which is why I'm spending so much time with Draco." It wasn't a total lie, she told herself. "How was Hogwarts during the holidays?"

We they walk Ron goes into explaining the adventures him and Harry went on with the cloak. He also told her of a mirror that Harry had stumbled upon. "It was strange. Called the Mirror of Erised." Hermione knew the name from reading about it, but let Ron explain it's properties so she wouldn't have to make any conversation.

By the time they made it to their common room, Ron had worn himself out talking. _Thank god, _Hermione couldn't help but think. Inside the room Harry was sitting near the fire, working on some homework. "Harry!" Ron bellows. He was always shouting, something that annoyed Hermione to no end. The two walk over and sit near him.

"You're not with Malfoy?" Harry asked in mock surprise. He laughed and grinned as Hermione hit him lightly with her book.

"Ron came to get me to knock some sense into that head of yours. You shouldn't play tomorrow with Snape being the referee and all." She frowns and Harry sighs, closing the book.

"Hermione, it's like I told Ron. I'm not going to let Snape scare me into not playing. Plus, then who would be the seeker?" Hermione couldn't think of anyone else to play the part and so she sighs.

"Oh alright, alright. I just hope-" Hermione cuts off, her mind reeling.

Ron and Harry glance from each other to Hermione to back to each other. This was not out of the ordinary for Hermione, both Ron and Harry were used to her acting strange. Suddenly, Hermione was staring and starting walking towards the door. "Well come along you too!" She nearly shouted. The boys glance at one another and shrug, running over towards her.

The three head out the door and walk down the stairs. "Where are we going?" Harry asks as the two boys struggle to keep up with Hermione. After a moments realization, they noticed they were heading towards the library.

"I've, I've just remembered! I remember where I've heard the name Nicholas Flamel before! Come on!" And with that, the boys perk up and the three nearly run to the library. By the time they make it there, all three are panting and laughing with nerves.

Inside the library they quiet down, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. While the boys walk off to find them an unoccupied table, Hermione heads in the opposite direction, searching for the book she was thinking of.

She walks to the back of the library, where the books weighed nearly as much as her. Running her index finger over the spines of some books, she searches for the familiar name. _There._ Taking the book from the shelf, she lugs the book over to where the boys were.

Placing the book on the table, it lands with a thud. "I cannot believe I forgot about this text! I took this out weeks before break for a bit of light reading." Hermione starts flipping quickly through pages, trying to find the information she was looking for. _It had to be in here. It just had to be. _

"This is light?" Ron asks, eyes wide. He looks to Harry as if to say, _we are friends with the school's biggest dork. _Hermione just glares at the redhead, used to his stupid remarks.

_Flamel, Flamel, Flam- _"I've found it! Here it is: Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"The what?" Both boys question in sync.

"Ugh, don't you two read? Any witch or wizard who uses the stone can create an elixir of life-meaning you'll never die." Hermione clarified not knowing if these two would know what it meant. "It has to be what's hidden in the trap door under Fluffy." Hermione exclaims perhaps a bit too loud. She glances around, thankful no one was around to hear her.

"Wait a minute, why would Snape want something like that?" Harry wonders aloud. Hermione closes the book and goes to put it away. The two boys follow.

"That," Hermione says as the three head towards the Great Hall for dinner. "Is something I'm still trying to figure out."


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Essay Help

Hope you all enjoy!

~Jk Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter universe~

* * *

><p>"Hermione, are you coming with us to Hagrid's today?" Harry asks. They are in the Great Hall for breakfast and voices rise and fall all over the room. Hermione glances over towards her raven haired friend and shakes her head.<p>

"I can't, at least not today. Do you want to go again sometime this week? I've told Pansy I'd help her with her classes she struggling in." Hermione keeps picking at her eggs; knowing she needed to eat but wasn't feeling all too well.

Ron makes a noise. "I still cannot believe you hangout with them." Hermione rolls her eyes at the redhead.

"They're my friends!"

"We're your friends!"

"Ron I'm allowed more than two, gosh!" She announces standing. Bidding them both farewell Hermione walks over to the Slytherin table to tell Pansy she's be in the library whenever she was ready to join her. _It was so frustrating, _Hermione thought. _To be friends with both Slytherins and Gryffindors. _On the walk over to the library, Hermione couldn't help but think about where the line was drawn between her friendship with the Gryffindors. She knew she was only acting friendly with the house, however the more time she spent with them, the more she liked them. She liked talking with them and joking around with them. And this was exactly what Draco was talking about earlier that year.

He had said she was becoming too friendly with them and Hermione knew that's just he saw since she needed to gain their trust. But now? Now she was liking their company. It was hard not to start liking the people you lived with.

By the time Hermione made it to the library, she was feeling so conflicted about this whole ordeal that she threw open one of her books and immersed herself within the words instead of her thoughts. An hour must have passed before Pansy came and joined her.

Pansy was struggling in potions mostly, so Hermione spent most of their time together working on the essay. Hermione felt more at ease in this situation. And when Neville came over, nearly panicking about the same essay they were working on, Hermione let him sit down. Pansy cast her a strange look, but decided not to act on the Gryffindor's presence. Since she too, needed help desperately.

After Hermione explains what should and shouldn't be in the essay, the three work in silence. Hermione figured this would be a good time to look over hers and decide if anything needed to be changed; since she had finished hers the day before. When Pansy was done with her own, she handed the essay over to Hermione to edit. And when Pansy's was done, Hermione looked over Neville's.

"Could you help me with the essay I have in Herbology too?" Pansy asks pulling out a few more pieces of parchments and her notes. Hermione was just about to comment when Neville spoke up first.

"I, um, I could actually help you. I-I have the highest grade in-in the class." He stutters and Pansy glances at Hermione, giving her a look.

"I was just about to say Neville could probably help you more. I'll stick to editing. And yes, his grade is a bit higher. For now." Hermione laughs, and the uneasiness that had settled around the three was gone. Hermione switched seats so Pansy and Neville could work together. While this happened, Pansy was not rude nor obnoxious. She listened intently to the Gryffindor and asked questions when she was confused. This made Hermione particularly happy, since this seemed to be a step in a good direction between the two houses.

Later, Hermione and Pansy walk through the halls, taking a long way towards the Great Hall. They were silent for a while, until Hermione finally had the courage to say what was on her mind. "Thanks for today."

Pansy glances at her long time friend. "What do you mean?"

"You know, allowing Neville to join us and letting him help you with Herbology. I know how much the two houses hate one another." Hermione says without looking up from the floor. Pansy could see how different Hermione was becoming. She used to be so confident, so vocal, so full of herself. And yet now? She was different, she was becoming more timid, more skittish. Was it Gryffindor making her this way?

They were nearing the Great Hall now. "It's fine, I could see he needed help just as much as I did." Pansy laughs, trying to diffuse to tension. She would need to ask Draco why she was being so strange lately. "And he did make the Herbology assignment more clear. Just don't expect me to go around saying that."

This time Hermione laughs. "Trust me, I'd be more happy if you didn't mention it at all. I'll see you in class!" Hermione waves to her friend before walking towards the Gryffindor table. Pansy heads over towards the snakes.

She manages to wiggle in between Crabbe and Draco. "I need to ask you something later, wait for me outside the common room." Pansy whispers before greeting Daphne and grabbing a plate of dinner.

On the opposite side of the room, Hermione asks Harry and Ron how their visit went.

"It was fun, we got to play with Fang a little. However we didn't get to ask about, you know." Ron says in a low whisper. She nods, she hadn't expected them to get anything out of Hagrid. The next time they all went, however, she was going to make sure he told them something, anything about the Sorcerer's Stone.

She takes a few pieces of chicken and places them on her plate. "I hadn't expected you guys too." She laughs, then bites her lip. This was what bothered her the most. When she was away from the lions, she could see all the reasons she needed to keep her distance. That they were the bad ones, the ones who needed to be reeducated in blood superiority. However, when she was sitting with them, studying with them, eating with them; it was different. She was reminded that they were just normal kids like her, although they probably had a better life style than her. Besides Harry that is. He had a pretty terrible upbringing as well. _At least his aunt and uncle didn't know the cruciatus curse. _Hermione sighs and stares at her chicken.

"You okay?" Jerking her head up, Hermione finds Miranda staring at her with concerned eyes. Although Miranda was a muggle-born, she was always so nice to Hermione.

Hermione forces a smile, "yeah. Just a bit tired I suppose." Faintly she hears Harry make a comment about how she was always reading and doing homework and she just laughs along with everyone else. _Why couldn't I have grown up like them? _

After dinner, Pansy walks with Daphne and another Slytherin girl. They laugh and joke about something stupid a Hufflepuff did earlier that day that Pansy had missed. Pansy complains about missing the supposedly hilarious endeavor, but admits she needed all the help she could get with Hermione. As they near the opening of their common room, Pansy spots Draco leaning against the cool stone, arms crossed, eyes closed. She excuses herself from her friends, stating she needed to speak with Draco.

As she approaches him her heart flutters like a fool and she mentally reprimands herself. _Draco and Hermione are already promised to one another. You have no chance, _she reminds herself. "Can we make this quick Pansy." Draco drawls, scaring Pansy ever so slightly and making her jump. Looking at him now, she meets his eyes.

"Sure, yeah. Sorry." She struggles to find the right words to use. Not knowing how to phrase what she wanted to say.

Draco crosses his arms again, feeling bored already with the girl. He had better things to do then watch his friend stumble upon words and blush like a madman. Draco sighs. "Any time you'd like to start-"

"Right, right! It's just," _oh how to put this? _"I'm worried the Gryffindors are corrupting Hermione!" She bursts out, _I guess that's how. _Draco stares at the dark haired girl, wondering what she could be talking about.

"How do you mean?" Pansy explains how different Hermione is seeming to be. How she's no longer acting like the pure-blood she'd know since birth. All the while Pansy is explaining, Draco nods along, making appropriate noises when necessary. _Ah, so she too was noticing the difference I saw earlier this year. _That had been when Draco had confronted Hermione and she explained this was all part of her plan. However, if others were noticing a difference in Hermione- and not just in her choice of people to hang around but the way she was acting- Draco's head was spinning. After promising Pansy he'd check up on her, he finds himself promising to do more than that. He was going to follow them.


End file.
